Always and Forever
by KitsuneChan83
Summary: This is my wishful story of what happen to Garrus and Shepard after the Reaper war. It will extend through their next 20 odd years. This is my first story so any advise is more that acceptable. Big thanks Bioware for the characters.
1. Chapter 1: Another bottle of rum Bob

"_Fuck, how did I end up like this"_ he said out loud. The human barman replied: "_With two bottles of rum my turian friend". _

Two bottles of rum! Not bad for a human drink, and unfortunately it does not give me the slow death I relish. She would have been so proud of me. About the drinking anyway, I very much doubt she would have approved of me drinking myself to death, with RUM! At least is not a Pina Colada. He sat back and remembered the last time he saw her. A crooked smile on her face, her hair bun coming undone, and her black luscious hair running down her back pass her buttocks. Oh how I miss that ass! She looked at me while she was trying to secure her hair _"what are you looking at turian"_ she said. _"Just admiring the view, love, that is all"_. That was the last think I ever said to her. I was so stupid. Is that all I could think to tell her? What was wrong with me? It's been a week since her death. Spirits, she is really dead, again but nobody will bring her back again. Even she couldn't outrun death twice.

"_Bob another bottle of your finest rum, and grab a glass for yourself "_The barman looked at him with the expression of pity and admiration.

"_Garrus I will give you that bottle if you hand me that sniper rifle of yours, I will put it somewhere secure. Only because you scare the rest of the patrons" _He waited with his arms outstretched.

"_Fuck, you want to take my big turian cock as well"_

Everyone in the bar stopped talking and stared at him. Shit I should just blow my brains right here. That will give them something to stare. I bet everybody is wondering how a dead turian looks like. He loaded the rifle and placed it under his chin.

"_Pull that trigger and I will whip your ass pendejo"_ A human Alliance man with a N7 hooded jumper walked in the bar. Oh shit, how did he find me? I thought I covered my trucks. My skills are getting rusty. Of course my other half is gone somewhere where I can't follow, I am half a man and by turian standards I am no man, I am nothing.

"_What do you want James? I told you to leave me in peace. To die alone like she did"_

Look at him looking at me. Pity in his eyes, and something else, what is he not tell me. Ahhh who cares anyway, she is dead and that all that matters to him.

"_You know that I begged her to take me with her on the final assault? And all she could say was -No love don't ask me that- and she took you and that Prothean, it should have been ME on her side, NOBODY else" _Again that look in his eyes.

"_We found her Garrus, and she is alive"_.

What the fuck is he talking about? Even James sense of humour is not this cruel. Close but not for something like this.

"_You have two minutes to explain to me, what the fuck are you talking about or I swear, I will blow your brains first and then mine. TALK! NOW!"_

James took the bottle of rum from the bar with another glass, walked up to the table, filled up the glasses and said:

"_Put that gun away and sit that sorry turian ass of yours and listen"._

This man, my friend is messing with my head, he is telling me that my love is alive and he wants me to sit? Spirits I will shoot him I swear on my mothers' spirit I will shoot him.

"_We found her two days ago. The day YOU decided to do a disappearing act on me. I've been looking everywhere for you hombre! You are my friend don't do this to me"._

"_I am sorry; now please tell me she is ok"_

"_Well she is in a coma and her body is pretty messed up, Lo siento mi amico(I am sorry my friend), but the doctors are doing anything they can, you know those Salarians, they are pretty smart. They found her in the debris that was more like a life pod, covered with metal and bodies. My God I have seen some gruesome things in my life but what they did to those bastards, ahh it makes my blood boil"._

My face is numb so this must be a dream. Damn if I am going to dream I don't want to see Vegas face I want to see her face. Those big golden eyes looking at me like I am the only one that matters to her. Cruel Spirits why are you doing this to me? I need a drink to think. Yap that bottle will do. Oh that felt good. What did she say her name meant in Arabic? The irony was she is doesn't have any Arabic blood in her. I really don't understand the human mentality sometimes. That's it! Hayat means life. _"_

_Hahahahaha and you have plenty of that my love. Move it Vega, I have a sleeping beauty waiting for me to wake her up. Thanks Bob it was lovely meeting you but it looks like you are not cleaning any turian of the floor tonight"._He got up and started walking, with James next to him.I need to be there when she wakes up and ... yah I need to have a shower, I stink like a vorcha. I need, I need... I need to get sober cause I think I will vomit.

"_James did I ever tell you the story where Shepard actually passed out from drinking a krogan liquor called Ryncol? Thane and I had to carry her in the men's toilets to vomit. She was vomiting for two days straight. Ha ha good old days_"

"_Why the men toilets?"_

"_Imagine a turian and a drell walk into the women's toilets with a female human. Yeah try and explain that to Captain Bailey"._

James laughed and shook his head, but immediately his face went serious again.

"_Garrus amico don't keep your hopes up man, we don't even know what happen on the Citadel that night, we don't know IF she ever going to wake up and if she does... well, she will ever be the sa_me"

He doesn't know what he is talking about, I know her and she will be just fine, and if she is not I will look after her until my last dying breath.

3 hours later:

"_What do you mean we can't go yet? James I need to be there when she wakes up. I wasted enough time by making an ass of myself, I..."_

"_Garrus man, I wish we could but is not up to me, they will send a shuttle in forty- eight hours. While you were sitting on your sorry ass feeling sorry for yourself people out there are trying to rebuild. The turians NEED you. What the hell is wrong with you pendejo? Do you think the Commander would have wanted you to be such a selfish bastard? She went to sacrifice herself willingly and this is how you repay her. Now shape up soldier"._

"_Wow James! Do all N7 soldiers like to shout so much? You will need to practise though Shepard was way better than you. She even made the Quarian Admirals shit themselves in those suits of theirs. Ha good old days"_

"_Now you sound like the turian I met. Come on Scars you have work to do. The Primarch wants to have a chat with you" _

They were sitting in the little apartment that the Alliance provided him on Earth. He walked up to the QEC and dialled the Primarch.

"_Vakarian what happened to you? You are a member of the Turian people here on Earth and everyone relies on you, you can't just disappear every time you have the urge to drink yourself to death, your people need you"._

"_Well I don't want to be part of anything. I don't want anybody relying on me. Everyone that ever relied on me ends up dead, and if I want to drink I don't need you permission SIR"._

"_Vakarian what happen to you son? You were a proud soldier and a good one once. This is not the turian way"._

"_Fuck the turian way SIR!And I am not your son. You want to know what happen to me. She happened, and I will do everything I can to get to her. Is it anything else you need me for Sir?"_

"_Garrus... Do you believe that the Commander would have approved of this behaviour?"_

"_Well she shouldn't have sacrificed herself then and leave me here all by myself. But it doesn't matter she is alive and I am going to her."_

"_Let me make you a deal Vakarian. I will arrange a shuttle tonight, IF you agree to help your fellow turians. You can work from the hospital. Hopefully you have more luck waking up the Commander, taking in count your... relationship"._

"_As you wish sir. Oh and sir... I ...am sorry"_

Spirits help me. I don't want to worry about turians. All I want to worry is about her. Fuck, how did I end up like this? But I will see her by tomorrow. Yes this is good. I will need to find my armor and fix it. I haven't touched it since the war ended.

He walked into the bathroom and started removing his clothes. He turned the water on as hot as possible and stepped under it. The water felt good. All the pain was washing over him. He started thinking about her and he found himself touching his erected penis. He smiled and she remembered her face when she first saw it. She had the look of amazement and a slight fear. I thought it was odd... for turian standards I was a reasonable size. Later on when I started watching more vids I understood the shock. Oh love it will be good to have you back he thought with a smile on his face watching the cum drip to the shower.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

With the relays getting repaired fuel was a luxury commodity, so everything was painfully slow. Its funny how some things are taken for granted, and when you lose them, you realise how you miss and need them. It will take us thirty- six hours to get to the Moon. That's where they kept her. She hated the Moon. She always said though the Moon has the best view in the galaxy; Earth. She wasn't even from Earth. She was a space kid, always on board one ship or another with her parents. But she loved Earth, her favourite place in the galaxy she always said. He smiled.

"_Hey James, I have a question for you? Where on Earth can I find an upmarket tropical location? Oh and it needs to be near the sea. Oh and far away from civilisation as possible" _Mental note I need to learn to swim. Oh Hayat will have a field day when she finds out that I can't swim. But I promised her a tropical location_. _

"_Well Scars let me think. We have several locations here on Earth, however my dear turian in what state they are I can't help you!" _He is mocking me. Let him, I don't care. She is alive.

"_You turians evolved very strangely in this cycle. One moment you are drinking yourself to death the next moment you want to buy a house. I don't understand you turian."_

"_Javik... what on spirits names are you doing here!" _Although the Prothean is getting a lot better he sometimes irritates me, in a good way of course, and Liara has eyes only for him now, thankfully, and Hyat has a lot of respect for him.

"_The Commander is an honourable woman and the best soldier I have ever met, it is my duty to help if I can to wake her up from her slumber"_ With a look that almost looked like he was embarrassed he added _"the asari, Liara is also with the Commander"_

"_Hey! Buggy is biting it hard! Ha ha oh that is good man. Hey when Lola wakes up you can ask her what makes Doc wet she will know. Right Scars?"_

"_James what the fuck are you doing? You are talking about the woman I love and about the woman he...ah... somehow in a bizarre way...ah... has feelings for"_

"_I don't have feelings for her. At most I find her irritating. All the questions and the touching... wait you said the Commander and the asari were joined?"_

"_Yeah man! Before the Commander fell for Scars good looks here, she was with Liara"_

"_Joker told me that the night before Ilos, you could hear Doc screaming her head from..."_

They continued talking at the background but Garrus wasn't listening. He was deep in his thoughts.

I remember that night like it was yesterday. The heartache of not being with her, knowing that someone else was touching those thighs, her back arching with every touch, purring for someone else's fingers in her warm moist entrance, soft, warm, skin against my hard cold thorax and those breasts, oh Spirits I need to stop thinking this now. Back then I didn't understand their purpose, until I felt them myself, and boy do I miss them now. Her lips so inviting, soft, warm, sweet, like a summer's breeze. Turians don't kiss; sex is an act for realising stress or procreation, well, they don't know what they are missing. The first time I kissed her in public the turians were pointing and gasping. Well I think it was more the fact that I was kissing a human, which happens to be Commander Shepard. The armor is getting a bit tight; I could just get up and go... well... relieve myself. NO!

Snap out of it Vakarian, you acting like a horny teenage turian. He smiled again. I was a horny teenage turian. During my training I must have "sparred" with at least half the female population in the barracks. I didn't really care about them, and they didn't care about me. Even when I was at C- Sec, during off duty hours, most of the time I was spending it inside an asari or a turian, without a care in the world. And then she came along. The first time I saw her on the Citadel was in civilian clothes. I didn't know who she was. I wasn't really into human women anyway, but I thought she was beautiful, for a human. A long red dress, with her whole back exposed stopping right on top of her well curved buttocks. Hair streaming down her back and I could see some markings piping at the lower part of her waist. She was laughing about something that Alenko, I didn't know him either back then, was saying, and I got jealous, what is he to her? Her brother? Her friend? or her lover. There is lust in his eyes and hunger for her. For the first time in my life I was frozen I couldn't go and talk to her, I didn't know what to say to a human, so I run for the nearest toilet where I jacked off like there was no tomorrow. What an idiot. It felt good though. To top it all off, I see her stroll in full armor the next day and I was informed not only that she was going after Saren but she was going to be the first human Spectre. Well the Spirits undoubtedly had a sense of humour back then. When I told Hayat this later on, she laughed so hard that tears started running down her cheeks. When she managed to stop herself she looked me with those golden cat eyes of hers, climbed on top of me placing my erected penis in her warm, moist sex, and while she was riding me she said with a mischievous smile _"You had me at hello, turian"_ while her thrusting became faster and faster. Realising myself in her was always sweet. Painfully sweet. A growl escaped my throat.

"_Hey Scars wake up pendejo. What are you thinking about? Is it Lola again? You sick bastard" _He was 's good. James is a lot like Hayat. Easy to smile, to laugh, to listen, and man these N7 can drink. I swear they have special training for it.

"_Did I ever tell you the story of me, Shepard and Jack going to the Afterlife for a quick drink and Shepard ends up getting poisoned? Well not only she didn't die; she strolled up to the batarian barman and made HIM drink the poisonous drink. He fell dead in seconds. Ha ha ha ha and Jack jumps on the bar and shouts: "This is the best fucking club on Omega". Jumps off and high fives Shepard. They started ordering more drinks until they couldn't walk. That was also the first time I saw the Commander dancing. Oh THAT my friend was painful! I prefer to get shot a hundred times than seeing that again. I had to half carry them back to Normandy. Not that I was complain"_

"_Man, you are as loco and disturbed as she is; you are perfect for each other"_

"_James my friend, I was the perfect gentleman. I only glanced a little, not much" _A mischievous smile appeared on my lips when I remembered that I did just a little bit more that just peek.

I left them to their own devices, well James talking Javik ears off, hmmm, funny expression; we don't have ears and neither do the Protheans. I went into my room, lost in my own thoughts. I lay on my bed still thinking the night after the Afterlife incident.

I removed her armor and boots and placed her on her bed, she was wearing a lacy thong and bra that left almost nothing to the imagination. Then suddenly I noticed something glittering under her thong. I had to look, mostly out of curiosity, I removed his gloves, and with the tip of my talon I moved the thong on the side. No hair. Hah, interesting. And there it was. A small ring attached to her flesh. I have never seen anything like it. I didn't even understand its purpose. To begin with, I thought it was something that Cerberus placed there when they were trying to bring her back to life. But that made no sense! EPSECIALLY in THAT area! I placed the tip of my other talon through the hoop to see if it was removable. It pulled the flesh just a bit. She moaned. I pulled a little bit more and her moans became louder.

"_Archangel, I think Commander Shepard needs to rest" _I froze. Fucking shit! What was I thinking? I removed my hands and covered her up.

"_Yes EDI you are right". _I looked at her one final time, growled and walked away. On my way to the Main Battery I thought about EDIs discretion. Yap not existence.

"_EDI, please do me a favour"_

"_Yes Archangel, how can I assist you?"_

"_Please don't mention anything to the Commander of what just happen. It was stupid of me"._

"_Archangel, I have no records of anything happening with the Commander. She is sound asleep"_ I smiled.

"_Thanks EDI"_

"_What for Garrus?"_

Next morning she walks in the Main Battery and started chatting, when she suddenly asked me if I mind "blowing off steam" with her. What the fuck? I mumbled like an idiot, as usual, when I talked to her, but thank the Spirits I agreed. Those golden eyes penetrating deep into my soul, did she see me? Did EDI say something? Ahh who gives a crap. I was happy. NO! Ecstatic. She will actually be mine, even for one night I will settle.

And then Liara appeared. I like Liara, sweet girl, but she had something I wanted. No! Something I needed. I was angry. On our mission on Illium she almost got killed by that asari Spectre Vasir, which made my blood boiled. When we finally brought that bitch down I heard Hayat and Liara arguing. I felt bad, but I wasn'tgetting upset about it. And then Liara says to Shepard that I might have been calibrating something more than Normandy's guns. I grinned and sniggered, but luckily they didn't hear me. I was happy again. Until Liara became the Shadow Broker. On one of our visits she boarded Normandy and went straight into Shepards room. I was fuming. Started punching everything in the Main Battery. I will regret that tomorrow. Or not. What was Shepard playing at? I took some deep breaths and thought; well she never said she had feelings for me except of respect and friendship. Is not my place to demand that from her. I crawled in my bed and just when I was falling into sweet abyss, Jokers voice brings me back.

"_Liara is gone. EDI says has the vid. Interested?"_

A growl came from my mouth that only came to me in battle.

"_Hey Garrus man are you ok? Jeez! Is that stick up your ass again? Shall I send the Commander down to help you remove it?"_

"_Joker if you don't shut it, I will come up there, take that stick out of my ass and stick it up yours. GET IT?"_

"_Jeez man, sorry"_

I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. It took me almost a week to sleep properly after that, and the punch holes were not easily fixed.

Thirty- five hours later:

"_Hey Scars man, we will be there in an hour"_

I must have fallen asleep somewhere in between my thoughts. Hah this is the first time in a week that I actually slept. That's good; it means I will be alert for anything that is thrown at me.

Hayat my love hold on. I am coming for you.

OK this how I imagined Garrus was before he met Shepard. An over six foot cute horny perv. Ahhh good time!

R& R please and I promise Shepard is coming up:)


	3. Chapter 3: Time is still on the moon

I can't believe I will see her. She is in the same building with me. Ahhhh this corridor is endless! I need to control myself so I don't break into a sprint. Although we turians are predators by nature, we are not very graceful when it comes down to it. We look like featherless birds in armor, running around with big guns. Ha ha a chicken in armor with a sniper rifle.

What the fuck!

Two krogans were standing in front of this door. And if that wasn't enough, a body scan, iris scan, voice scan and laser beams that could cut you in half were securing the door. The bodyguards had Urdnot Wrex clan markings on them.

I had to smile; Wrex would have walked into hell and back with Hayat with a grin on his face. He loved her like a sister and they fought like siblings. How many times my heart jumped in my mouth when they were wrestling? How many times I jumped when he through her around like a rug doll. But... she always got up, gave me one of those legendary crooked smiles and jump back in the fight. How can a tiny creature like her bring krogans down like they were made out of paper? Ha! And Vega wanted to "dance" with her. He ended up with a broken lip and a bleeding nose. That's my girl. Nobody was going to mess with Wrex baby sister while he was around.

"_Garrus, are you sweating yet?"_

"_I don't know Wrex, I think I feel some wet ripples going down my back"_

"_Don't worry; your princess is sleeping, so she won't notice. HA HA HA. I never thought I see the day but I think she is getting lazy Garrus, sleeping for a whole week? I mean yeah he brought down the Reapers, but she is over reacting, as usual"_

With a pad on the back which could have smashed a human shoulder into pieces for sure, he unlocked all security from the door, which led to another corridor. White, everything was so white. My Hayat hated white. Such a cold colour she always said. Her armor was always a shade of red, as humans call it, blood red. Another door! Spirits, I can't take this any longer.

"_Wrex are we there yet?"_

"_Yeah, Yeah! Keep your pants up. Ha ha ha. I love that expression. We are here"._

Why Wrexs face has gone so serious? What is wrong with my Hayat?

"_Garrus, my friend, listen... please don't be alarmed about the state she is in. We have the best doctors on the galaxy with her."_ He said as he open the door.

"_No you don't. The best doctor on the galaxy died curing you from the genophage..."_

That is not my Hayat. That small broken body must belong to a child. No it is not possible. The left side of her face is burned, her head is shaved with cuts as big as my talons all the way down to her neck. Two fingers were missing from her right hand, her chest was wrapped in bandages but red spots of blood are visible. Her legs were also completely covered in bandages but they were completely covered with blood stains. A sheet was covering the rest of her body.

My legs can't hold me no more. I am so tired. I am kneeling on the floor and... tears are running. I only cried twice in my life, and both times are for her. The first time was at the Citadel when I got the news that she was dead. I resign from C- Sec on the same day. I hired two asari prostitutes and stayed inside my apartment for two weeks. I was crying when I was fucking them, I was crying when I was drinking. And now this! How can they fix my love when she is beyond broken? The world has stopped for me, it has no meaning.

I don't know how long I stayed like this but there is a hand on my shoulder, tears are still running down my face. I slowly move my head to see the face of this human, female, holding my shoulder. THOSE EYES! The face is older though, the hair white. She is wearing a long sleeved dress with a high collar. The colour... blood red.

"_Hello Garrus"_

"_Who are you? How... how... is this possible? You are not her! She is lying on that bed right there I can see her." _This cruel spirit is mocking me with her soft chuckles, the same chuckles as my beautiful Hayat. I can sense myself growling at her. I will rip this imposter in half.

"_Calm down Garrus. My name is Hannah Shepard. I am Hayats mother. Please to meet you."_

She is offering me her hand? The woman that brought my Hayat in this world, in my world! I don't deserve a handshake when I couldn't even protect her. -No love, don't ask me that- that's all she said. Her eyes weren't smiling. She took her glove off and stroked my scared face. Me and my fucking turian code, since when do I follow orders; but it was her orders, not the same. This woman, with the same golden cat eyes, yes I see it now, a lot softer and calmer than my Hayats, wants my friendship. I should stay on my knees begging her forgiveness, kissing her feet for bringing Hayat into my world, even if it was for a little while.

"_Admiral Shepard, please ma'am. I am not worthy of your hand of friendship. I let her walk all by herself out there to face the Reapers alone, while I was hiding in the back lines with the rest of my kind. Commander Shepard was a soldier like no other, but she wouldn't let me go with her. She commanded me to stay back. I should have fought to stay on her side. I..."_

"_She is stubborn as a varren Garrus. Good luck changing her mind. Ha! My daughter is many things but sanity is not one of her qualities dear boy. She wasn't alone. That hunk of a man, James, was there with her and the Prothean, Javik"_

"_Yeah I know that but ma'am I... but... I just want to say..."_

"_What do you want to tell me Garrus son? That you wanted to run after her and do what exactly? Drag her to safety? Jump in front of every bullet that came her way? She would have probably kicked you in the balls and run off, proud with herself. To my defence my dear boy, that attitude of hers, is her father written all over it." _

"_Well, at least I know where her good looks are coming from."_

"_Stop it, you are making me blush. She talked a lot about you, you know! Garrus this and Garrus that... Giggling every time someone mentioned your name or a turian started talking to her. A nightmare will be the understatement of the year. It was like talking to a teenage girl. John, my late husband, always called her kitten. Even when she was little she could charm every man in the room. Her greatest admirer though was her father. She will snuggle next to him and beg him to tell her stories about great battles, until she fell asleep. Oh! I... I am sorry Garrus! I didn't want you to see me cry"_

This woman needs me; look at me on the floor crying like a baby, when this woman, this wonderful woman has nobody left to look after her, offer her a shoulder to cry on, to comfort her.

"_Admiral Shepard, please don't..."_

"_Hannah, please Garrus, call me Hannah"_

"_Ok, Hannah, you haven't done anything wrong, so apologies are not needed."_

"_Oh Garrus my boy, you must be strong for her, now she needs YOU more than anyone else. And when she wakes, and she will, I promise you this, you will be strong for her, because my boy, our kitten is very, very broken."_

I am lost. I need to get up. What did Hayat say to me one night? A simple hug can change the lives of two people for the better. I placed my hands around her. She placed her head on my chest.

"_Our Hayat is broken"_

"_Yes, our life is broken but we will fix her"_

A smaller chapter than the previous one, but I wanted to make Hannahs' and Garrus meeting to more personal. Having Garrus thinking in how many positions screw her daughter was a bit inappropriate. Even if Garrus is a cutie perv:) More chapters coming up!

R&R pretty please! Advise always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4:Those eyes

"_The same dream every time I close my eyes. Well more of a nightmare really. She is sleeping, I am at her side. She moans, and suddenly her eyes open, she gets off the bed, walks up to me and says:"Realising control" with Harbingers chilling voice. She falls on the ground and blood is everywhere. A mass of meat on the ground, her whole face almost gone, cuts and holes cover her body. I cradle her in my arms. Then I wake up and I look at her still in her blissful sleep"_

"_Garrus, she is not under Reaper influence. You know that, yes?"_

"_How can you be so sure Liara? Can you read her mind? Can you "Embrace Eternity" with her?"_

Why is she blushing? Spirits! She already tried that!

"_LIARA! How could you without talking to me first? You will not go near her again without talking to me first. Have I made myself clear?" _

"_Garrus you are not the only one hurting. You are not the only one that misses her; she was special to me too"_

"_Liara please don't cry. I don't mean anything by it. Is just I am frustrated. We've been here for six months and nothing is happening. The wounds are healing but her mind is... Empty. So please forgive me?... No, Liara don't leave!"_

But I did mean it. What if she tried to alter the truth? What if she tried to change the fact that she chose me, and not her? All around me, I feel that people are trying to steal a piece from her. Slowly she will disappear to nothingness and I will be left alone. An abyss that started to consume my spirit since this war ended.

The door opens and Javik walks in.

Oh shit! What does HE want now?

"_Hello Javik how ..." _

"_Ahhhh you bastard! Why the fuck did you punch me?"_

I am snarling at him, a raw instinct is simmering in my body that I haven't felt since I moved to the Moon. Now that I am thinking about it, yes I have made Moon my home. In reality my home is where she is. Javik sat on the floor.

"_Turian, I am at a loss!"_

"_So you thought it was a good idea to come and punch me?"_

"_I wouldn't have done it if I knew you couldn't take it. And you made the asari... Liara... cry" _

A smile? No! OH! Spirits, the Prothean is desperate.

"_I didn't do it on purpose Javik. We are all on edge lately. Shepard is not waking up, the turians are pressuring me to return to Palaven, and all I want to do is look after Shepard. Then Liara comes and tells me that she tried to muddle with an already fragile mind."_

"_It was my idea Turian! I touched her and tried to read her. I saw nothing Garrus. She was... Blank, empty"_

"_Dont say that. You don't know that Javik. I wish everybody left her alone. Propping her like an experiment, like..."_

"_You need to stop punching me Javik. Or I swear I will rib your throat with my bear hands."_

"_Turian... Garrus! Listen to yourself. Complaining like a child. Shepard would be most upset with your attitude"_

"_What, you want to throw me off an airlock or something?"_

"_I thought about it many of times"_

"_Yeah? Well I know that is not the only thing you are thinking about. You need to talk to her Javik or risking lousing her for good. Trust me. I made that mistake but I got lucky. Don't count that luck to rub on you"_

"_What if she still has feelings for the Commander?"_

"_Javik, she will always have feelings for Shepard, BUT, I have a feeling it will all work out"_

"_Thank you... Garrus. Not bad for a featherless chicken"_

I will kill James next time I see him. Now I need to medi-gel my bleeding nose. Everyone around me is finding love and I am loosing mine. I have nothing. At this moment I have a bed next to her and a desk where I work. I don't want to do this anymore. Palaven has great men that can run it without me. All I want is to sit there and watch her. I can't believe is been six months. The relays are almost fixed. Well they are not very stable yet but in time they will be. The geth are operational again. Admiral Xen actually agreed to let them be fully aware AI. Shepard will be so proud of Tali. The kid is doing well. She learned from the best. Even EDI is up and well... literally, running. She and Joker will be coming tomorrow to check on her. Her. My love. My soul. I can't even say he name anymore. Ahhhh. Now what?

"_Vakarian, sir, your father is waiting to talk to you through the QEC"_

"_Thanks Johnson, I will be there in a second"_

What the hell does he want? We haven't spoken for over six months, ha ha ha. Last time I spoken to him at told him to take the stick out of his ass, and beat himself with it. That was a good night. James gawked at me in disbelief. Then he laughed so hard he fell of the sofa. We both got so "wasted", as humans say, that we couldn't move the next day. Here it goes.

"_Garrus you are bleeding"_

"_Yeah, I know dad"_

"_I thought you "moved" in a hospital"_

"_People still bleed in hospitals"_

"_Evidently so"_

"_What do you want dad. I am kind of busy"_

"_Doing what? Babysitting a dead Spectre?"_

"_SHE IS NOT DEAD! I will ask one more time, what do you want?"_

"_I want you to come home son. There is nothing left for you to do there anymore. Is been six months, she is not waking up. She is gone. Palaven needs you to do your duty."_

"_Which is?"_

"_Garrus you are the next in line to be a Primarch. Also the turian population is down. You need to come home and do your duty."_

"_Dad, are you even listening to yourself, you want me to come home to fuck every available female for the good of our kind?"_

"_Fine, then come home and we can find a mate for you then, from a good strong family. A man of your position can have a female he wants"_

"_I have a mate, I don't need one"_

"_Garrus, even if she does wake up, you both know you cannot have children. Is that what you want from her son? You think she will be happy not giving you any sons? No female wants to see that."_

"_You don't know her. And anyways science makes giant leaps every day. I see it in my "home" everyday"_

"_Ok Garrus, and say you do manage to have children together. What will they be? Human? Turian? Or a new cross-species abomination."_

"_Don't say that"_

"_Son, just think about what I said ok?"_

"_Dad, there is nothing to think about. My place is here. My mate is here. I will not abandon her. I am sorry I am such a disappointment to you"_

"_Son, you were never a disappointment. Just stubborn, that's all. Goodbye"_

This man will never understand me. I need to go and see her. I need to think. I need a drink.

Three hours later:

"_Garrus, go to bed."_

"_Hannah, I don't want to. You are not my mother so... no"_

"_Garrus please"_

"_Ok, have a drink with me and I will go."_

"_Just one drink. ok?"_

"_Yap"_

_Four hours later:_

"_Garrus dear, do you know... You are one good looking turiannnn"_

"_Ha, is the Scars isn't it"_

"_Wekk they do have their appealllllll. Oh dear I need to stop drinking."_

"_I must say Hannah, if she looks like you when she reaches your age, I will be more than happy to wait for her. Ha ha aha"_

"_Dont get any funny ideas son."_

"_No Hannah, don't worry, I will never hurt her. So I drink to cover my pain, while she sleeps to cover hers"_

"_Garrus... Did Hayat ever tell you how her father died?"_

"_She told me that he was killed in a pirate ambush"_

"_John was killed by... turian rebels."_

"_I... I... didn't know. I... I mean... I am so sorry Hannah"_

"_You see, when the First Contact War ended, not all turians were happy about it. Those unhappy turians decided to travel the galaxy and attack every human ship they found. Hayat was thirteen when it happened. We were at the Citadel when John was called for an emergency drop off in one of the new colonies. Hayat was with a friend of hers in a concert of the turian band called "Spikes" remember them? She had the hugest crash on the lead singer. The irony of it. Anyways. He was an engineer like Hayat, and the other available engineer was off sick, so they told John that he needed to go. It was a two days job max. Before they even reached the colony, they were ambushed, and everybody on board the ship, killed."_

"_Did they ever catch them?"_

"_No"_

"_But she has no problem with turians whatsoever. I mean... I... we even...you know..."_

"_Yes Garrus, you had sex with my daughter. I know"_

"_Ha ha yeah..."_

"_And she was with Liara before you. And if I am not mistaken she had an amazing experience with Sha'ira as well"_

"_Wow you know about that as well?"_

"_Ha ha ahhh. My daughter and I have a very close relationship Garrus Never forget that."_

"_That's all good Hannah but why telling me how her father died will help me forget my pain? Now I feel even worse knowing my people hurt her so."_

"_I will tell you the same thing I told her. The pain will eventually go away but hate only grows stronger. Remember that next time you speak to your father Garrus"_

"_You heard our discussion?"_

"_Unwillingly I am afraid so dear. I was in the room next door, although, your shouting was heard through half the hospital."_

"_Hmmm! Sorry about that. But don't worry I am not abandoning her for all the turian princesses in the galaxy"_

"_Garrus, nobody will think ill of you if you go. You did all you could. More than most would have done for her. What you do is entirely up to you. I love you son. Goodnight" _

What is wrong with everyone? Why everybody is set to make me leave her side? Curse them all! What is the time? I need to change her bandages.

My sleeping beauty. How did the human fairytale go? James told me the story during our late drinking sessions. That's what I call therapy. Although, quite disturbing seeing James go all teary about a children's story. Waken by kiss by Prince Charming. Her knight in shining armor. But I am not Prince Charming. I am the dragon that will not let anyone take her away from me. She is healing nicely. Scaring in some places will be permanent but not severely. Her face is almost in its original glory. Her hair is getting long again. Human hair grows so quickly. It's up to her shoulders already. All her... female parts... are intact. Not that I would have cared if they weren't, but it is a relief I must say. Now that I'm thinking about it, I haven't slept with a female or relieved myself for six months. I must be getting old, because this is unheard of. I could climb on top of her now and... it will not be the same. What is the point? Look even my penis is limp, like my soul. Soft lips, she is a lot thinner than she used to be, but still beautifully curved. I could just lie next to her, and remember those nights together...

It was a good think though that they removed all the cameras when I moved my bed and desk in the room to be with her. I thanked them for giving us privacy. The first three months I slept little. I just talked and talked to her. Doctors came in and out and I kept talking to her. Nothing. Silence. Sleeping will bring the nightmares again. So tired...

There is never an alarm in my nightmare, and that scream, more horrific than a banshee, the horror of the sound piercing your very soul. This is not a dream. She is awake. HAYAT Love!

Ok a bit different than the other ones. More dialog, but felt I needed to add some details that will be needed in the future chapters. R&R please, tell me what you think. Shepard's up. SO! More action in the following chapters ;)


	5. Chapter 5: I am scared

Those eyes! They penetrate my soul like two golden laser beams. Those eyes that broke my heart in thousands of pieces, over and over again but she always mended it back. But there is something new now, which makes it even worse; fear. Spirits she is terrified of me! Her screams of agony and fear. How can it be? Commander Shepard, Savior of the Citadel, the one who brought the Collectors down, cure the genophage, united the Quarians with the Geth, brought the Reapers down, and she is scared of me?

Doctors and nurses run in, push me out of the way. I am not needed here. My father and Hannah warned me, there is nothing I can do. But there is, not for the better, but for the worse. I am not walking, I am drifting. My life now has no meaning, no purpose. The only one that kept me going is lost to me.

"_Scars,... SCARS where you going man? She is awake, she ..."_

"_No James she doesn't need me. You hear that scream? Is because she saw me, sleeping next to her, holding her hand, ha, I probably snored as well"_

"_Garrus pendejo, don't do anything stupid you hear?"_

"_Don't do anything stupid? I spend the last six months waiting for her to wake up and run in my arms, to tell me how much she loves me and that will always be together. But all there is, is fear, OF ME JAMES!"_

"_Garrus, she was in a coma for six months, and before that she was not the picture of health really. Mentally and physically was a wreck. So excuse her if she didn't awake with bunnies and butterflies for you."_

"_What the hell are bunnies and butterflies?"_

"_Ahhh, you... _Es feo hijo de puta. Ella está despierta y le pregunta sobre los conejos y mariposas. Bastardo! _(You ugly son of a bitch. She is awake and you asking about bunnies and butterflies. Bastard!)_

"_Swearing at me won't change the….."_

"_What is wrong with everyone these days? I am not a punching bag."_

Why is he looking at me like that? I just wanted to take a walk outside, admire the view, before I remove my helmet and…sleep. Now he is pulling me along. Great! I am a child now. A growl is building in my throat. Fuck! Would people stop punching me?

"_LISTENPENDEJO"_

"_What? I can't hear anything"_

"_Exactly, she stopped."_

Liara is walking out of room. Why is she crying now? Spirits! Now she is dead for sure. I feel a chocking sensation in my throat.

"_L-L-Liara? Is she ok?"_

"_We had to give her a very strong anesthetic to relax her. She is awake and calm but… oh Garrus. I don't know how to say this"_

"_Just stop sniffling and tell me asari. WHAT is WRONG with my love?"_

"_She doesn't remember me. She remembers the Reapers, she remembers her mother. But when I asked her if she knows who I am she said no. When I asked her if she knows who the turian was sleeping next to her, her answer was… no, with a giggle I may add"_

"_So let me get this straight. She remembers some things but none of her former companions"_

"_Well we are going to have to bring everyone in and see IF anybody makes her click out of this."_

"_I- I- I don't want to go in right now. I need to think. I need a drink. James let me go please"_

This is not how I imagine our reunion would be. I need to do a research about the damn bunnies and butterflies when I get time. I really should have done more research about humans and their customs. All these months wasted. Arghh! My stupidity got the better of me again.

Four hours later:

Rum.

Pour. Drink, Punch the wall

Pour. Drink. Punch the wall

Pour. Drink. Punch the wall

Pour . Drink. Missed the wall. Yap I am getting there.

"_Garrus Vakarian! Stop that nonsense and sober up"_

"_Oh! Hey Hannah. Guess what? Your daughter doesn't recognize me anymore. And you want to hear the best part? She is terrified of me! Ha ha ha. Well she did tell me at was always ugly but wow she really took in on another level"_

Slap!

"_Ouch! That hurt Hannah! What do you want from me?"_

"_I need you to sober up and go in there and talk to her. She is asking for the turian that she scared the crap out of him. That's you idiot!"_

"_She scared me? She was the one screaming her head off. She was the one staring me like I was Harbinger itself"_

"_She was in a fucking coma for six months Garrus. She had no idea what is happening. Her mind is in a jumble and is your job to put it back together again."_

"_I know this is selfish but…. What if she doesn't remember me or she doesn't have feelings for me anymore?"_

"_Then YOU need to remind her, why she fell in love with you in the first place. Now go wash yourself and go to her."_

Hannah is right, as always. Shepard was always right. Hmmm it must run in the Shepard DNA. Yap she is right. I need to be there with her talk to her. Now the real job starts. I need to be gentle, understanding, the two things that I am not. I am a soldier; I have seen so many deaths that could last five lifetimes. I will do it for her. As long as it takes, I will stay at her side, until she decides that she had enough of me. Now shall I wear civilian clothes or armor?

The next day:

Knock, Knock. Please don't answer. Please, Please.

"_Come in" _

Her voice! Her beautiful voice. Ha ha.

"_Hi, my name is…"_

"_Garrus Vakarian, the sleeping turian, I know. Sorry for scaring you the other night. I just didn't expect a…. turian next to me" _

She is smiling at me. Not her mischievous crooked smile that I love, but a sweet innocent one that I never seen before.

"_It is me that needs to apologize. I didn't think that you will be so frighten waking up next to a stranger."_

"_But you are not a stranger. We fought together. We were soldiers together"_

"_You remember me?"_

Hope!

"_No, sorry. I was told about you by that pretty asari, Liara? That is her name yes? She is very pretty. Did you know I used to be with her? Ha ha. But she said I fell in love with someone else, more worthy than her. I don't see how is possible but…"_

"_Did she tell you who you fell in love?"_

Her eyes are sad. She looks so disappointment. Is it because she is not with Liara anymore?

"_No, she said is up to that person to come and tell me. I feel horrible."_

Tears! No no no my love don't cry. Oh Spirits how I want to hold her and tell her everything will be ok.

"_Why do you feel horrible? You haven't done anything wrong"_

"_What will I do when my love comes and I don't remember her? Did I really love that person? I mean if I can't even remember who it is, how can I claim that I love her?"_

"_Why are you so sure that is a she?"_

"_Or him, what does it matter? I don't know. I just assumed"_

"_Please stop crying Shepard, we will figure it out. We always did. Hell we've known each other for almost four years now"_

"_Really? So we are best buddies or something?"_

"_Hmmmgh…. You could say that. In a way! We shared almost everything"_

"_Really! Even the asari? Heheehe"_

There is the mischievous smile I yearn for, but is for Liara that smile, not me. Maybe I should ask Liara to go and jump off a cliff or something or suffocate her while she sleeps. Probably Javik is watching over her, it's going to need some planning.

"_Aaaaa... no! We did not share Liara."_

"_That's a shame! I bet it would have been fun"_

Need to change the topic. NOW!

"_So…what is the last thing you remember?"_

"_I was on the Citadel, I was badly wounded…."_

Her eyes have so much pain in them. How can anyone heal from that? How much can a person endure before he or she finally breaks? She is broken I can see it in her eyes. A new shadow that I haven't seen before is there at the corner of her eyes. Tears are running down her cheeks. She is in my arms. I don't want to ever let her go. Spirits she needs me. I have been a fool thinking she doesn't need me.

"_Garrus, I am so scared"_

Ohhhh Shepard is awake. Yay. Will she remember Garrus? My turian perv must be getting really frustrated. R&R please. Thanks. Hopefully another chapter by the end of the day.


	6. Chapter 6: It was always you

Crap. Where did she go this time? Is been four months since she woke up. She is been up since training, talking to people, Admiral Hackett is here once a week talking to her, she barely sleeps, but she remembers more things every day. Just not me, well she having flashbacks of battles and situations that got ourselves caught in, but... nothing else. It broke my heart when I moved all my stuff out of "our room" into the one next to hers. I apologised like a bumbling idiot. She hugged me, her soft fingers touching my fringe, and thanked me for being there for her. And what do I reply? "Any time kid", and gave her a soft punch on the chin. Those human vids will be the death of me.

"_Javik, have you seen Shepard?"_

"_Yes, she is in the gym with James"_

"_How's your relationship with the asari going?"_

"_Her name is Liara, turian. I am experiencing things that... worked differently in my cycle. Is a pleasant twist that evolution decided to take, don't you think? I can show you if you like"_

"_NO! Javik, those moments are private and special for you and Liara. You do not share them." _

"_But the vids that pilot Joker keeps bringing me are all about "special and private" moments, and I see them"_

" _Yeah, that's a little bit different. Think it... more as educational vids."_

"_I see. So how does, two women and a man being educational for me?"_

"_Well... I..." _Spirits help! _"Ok, listen, some people myself included, fined it quite... enjoyable pleasing two women at the same time."_

"_Interesting! I will inform Liara tonight that I will ask the Commander to join us in our special moments"_

"_WHAT? NO! You can't do that. Shepards mine. You do not take the woman of another man. You don't have any feelings for her like you do for Liara"_

"_But she is not yours anymore. She can enjoy herself as she sees herself fit. And yes I do have feelings for the Commander; she is a worthy leader and a good soldier. I respect her. If I am not mistaken that is some of the reason you were joined with her in the first place"_

"_It is but...Javik, are you my friend?"_

"_I respect you and I will be at your side if you need me, would that be friendship?"_

"_Well... yeah! But Javik, friends do not go around and try o convince the woman that their friend is interested, to sleep with them!"_

"_But I don't want to sleep with her. I want to have..."_

"_ENOUGH! Just leave Shepard out of this please? And besides Liara does not like sharing! I should know"_

"_I see. Thanks for the advice Garrus"_

Is that sweat running down my spine? I swear is like talking to a child with that Prothean. A child with the sex drive of twenty men, and I thought I had good stamina. I suppose he has to catch up after being in stasis for fifty thousand years. The whole ward can hear them. Liara is a very vocal person, and so was my love.

Spirits there she is. Radiant as always! Those flaming hot pants of hers again! Since she found them she wears nothing else. That Salarian doctor suggested them so the fabric doesn't rub her skin. She has them in every imaginable colour now. So tight! They shape every muscle of her beautiful buttocks, following her every move. Her top nothing but a fabric to cover her breasts, a sports bra they call it, her nipples, hard, clearly visible on the fabric. Her skin is glistening from sweat. A drop is running from her neck, down and in between her round and firm breasts, down to her smooth belly with a long scar, I remember I asked the doctors not to heal that scar. It was mine and hers. James is crabbing her and trying to punch her. How swiftly she moves from him. Ahhh I might start wearing looser clothes.

"_Hey Scars! What are you growling about? Are you ok? You don't look so good my friend."_

I didn't even realise that was staring and a growl was coming from my chest.

"_Hey Garrus"_

"_Hi... Shepard. What are you doing?"_

"_Oh! Same old, same old. Whipping Vegas ass here as usual!"_

"_Keep dreaming Lola. I just feel sorry for you. Hey Scars, why you don't have a go at Lola here"_

"_Some other time James..."_

"_Oh is the big scary turian, scared of the little old me pendejo?"_

"_Oh great, know she talks like you. I hope she doesn't start looking like you though. That's way too ugly even for me."_

She not laughing. Why she is not laughing? Oh crap!

"_Let's see you dance Vakarian"_

Her eyes are glowing, but there is anger in them as well. Shit! Shepard is seriously pissed off.

"_I don't think is a good idea in your condition to get knocked around Shepard"_

She took down James with a quick uppercut and turned on me. James walks up to a screen rubbing his jaw, he presses some buttons and music started playing at the background.

"_What kind of music is this?"_

"_Is called Latin, LOVE"_

She went straight on the face. Before I had time to move she punched me again in the stomach. Oh that hurt like hell. WAIT!

"_What did you call me?"_

I can see James trying to leave discreetly as possible for a man of his size. She was moving around me in rhythm with the music. Hah?

"_You move pretty well for someone that can't dance"_

Aaaaaaaaa. THAT HURT. Now for sure I won't be having any children. She was fast but spirits she is faster and stronger.

"_Why did you do that for? I only commented on you dancing. Hayat, is not a secret that you can't dance"_

A punch on the chin and then she grabs me from my arm, flips me on the floor and she swings herself on top of me pinning my arms on top of my head. Damn she is flexible. Tears are running from her eyes.

"_Why you didn't tell ME?"_

Another punch on the face.

"_Tell you WHAT?"_

"_That... that... we are... were together!"_

Her face changes from angry to completely distraught. It looked like I slapped her straight on the face.

"_I see... you hoped that I will not remember. That you will go on living your life and I will be none the wiser"_

"_NO! SPIRITS NO! You think I would have stayed all these months if I didn't love you? Who told you about us?"_

"_I had a flashback last night. You were holding me and kissing me on top of the Presidium. Your kisses and your touch felt so real. I just... I ...So I went and ask my mum, she told me that I need to talk to you, then I asked James and he asked me if I had a crash on you, idiot, then I called Joker... well Joker is an ass. He said something about and I quote "We shared a stick sometimes that we both enjoyed". Well I was in a coma, but I am not stupid. I put one and one together and the logical conclusion is that we are... were together. WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME?"_

"_Hayat love, I couldn't. I wanted to but I didn't want to influence you. I wanted you to love me on your own account, not because we loved each other before the war. I will never do that to you"_

"_I see."_

"_Do you remember anything else about us?"_

"_No. I need to think."_

Please don't get off me. Let's stay like this forever. Ahhh to late, she is up.

"_One more question if you don't mind Garrus"_

"_Anything for you love"_

"_Can you describe our first time together?"_

"_Ah... hmmmm... Shepard, I... No I will not"_

"_Why not?"_

"_I need you to remember by yourself. I need you to come to me when you are sure and ready of how you feel about me."_

"_I... I understand"_

Later at night:

I do remember our first time together like it was only a few moments ago.

I walked into her cabin and she just came out from the shower. She was brushing her hair and she just fixed it in her regular bun .She stopped and looked at me fidgeting like an idiot with a bottle of cheap wine and some horrible tacky music. Her crooked smile was taunting me. I started bubbling something about the vids, and her hair, before she told me to stop worrying. I just couldn't. She was the only bright light in my life and I wanted everything to be perfect for her. She looked into my eyes and just stroked my face. I could see pure love. Then she did something I did not expect. She lean forward and touched her forehead on mine. The ultimate gesture of intimacy for the turian people and she knew about it. I couldn't hold myself any longer. I grabbed her from the waist, lifted her up and placed her legs around my waist pushing her back on the fish tank. I kissed her like a hungry animal, growling between kisses. Her lips were sweet, soft, her smell; intoxicating. Her respond was as hungry as mine. I ripped her shirt off, buttons popping everywhere. Her bra was no match for my talons, off it went. She giggled while I tried to remove my own shirt, her legs still around my waist. Her kisses covered my face and neck while my talons played with her nipples. Her moaning was driving me insane. My penis was throbbing but I wanted to relish her. I carried her and threw her on the bed, a squeal escaped her lips. She kneeled on the bed and pulled my pants down. Her face had a look of amusement, shock and I may add fear when she saw my penis, but without hesitation she placed in her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down, first in small movements that grew faster and faster. She couldn't take me all, but damn my girl, she did try. When I felt that I was losing myself, I stopped her and pushed her back on the bed. She was beautiful, her golden eyes had turned into two lava pools burning my soul away, her skin soft, hot as a sun itself. She is mine. Even if is for one night only. That's when she froze. I tried to pull her pants of but she stopped me. I was horrified. I didn't know what was wrong. There was embarrassment in her eyes. I didn't know what I did wrong. Damn, again, I should have watched those vids. Is there a custom that I don't know about?

"_Garrus I need to tell you something."_

I remember thinking: I don't want to talk I want to fuck your brains out.

"_Promise me you will not laugh or run away."_

"_Of course, I am not hurting you I hope?"_

"_NO! Is just... well... you see... ahhhh"_

"_Love, just tell me."_

"_You know before you I was with Liara right?"_

Where is she going with this? I don't want to talk about Liara.

"_Well before Liara, I only been with other women you see. So... I..."_

Realisation slapped me in the face.

"_YOU ARE A MAIDEN!"_

"_Well yeah, is that how turians call their virgins? Hah! How medieval of you. Please don't look at me like that!"_

I was gobsmacked. I didn't know what to say. It was the last think I expected HER to say. She was always so sure of herself. Flirting with men as easy as women, I never imagined that Commander Shepard never being with a man. Haha! It was beautiful. I was going to go where no male human or alien has ever been. I tried to control myself.

"_Shepard we..."_

"_Hayat, my name is Hayat"_

"_Ok... Hayat. If you are not sure we could wait. I don't mind" _Yeah right! _"I want you to be sure"_

"_WHAT! I DONT WANT TO WAIT! I just told you because I don't want you to think that I am not good at it. I am really good at it but only with females you see"_

If her face turns any more red it might explode. I pushed her on the bed gently and looked into her eyes and I gave her my most mischievous smirk.

"_Well, you better pay attention of what I have to teach you then"_

She covered her face with her hands and she laughed. It was laugh that released all her fears away, a laugh that came straight from her heart. I removed her rest of her clothing and I sat up and looked at her. The most beautiful thing I ever witnessed. She looked at me; she didn't try to hide her body her eyes looking at me intensely.

"_Um... Garrus?"_

"_Yes"_

"_You might want to remove your visor?"_

"_Yeah. Sorry about that!" _Stupid!_ "I want to savour every inch of your body"_

"_Then you better get started"_

I started kissing her face, her neck, shoulders all the way down to her belly. My talons played with her hot, moist sex. At the back of my mind I knew I had to be careful not to go to deep. Her moaning got louder and louder. I pushed her up, and I started kissing the insight of her thighs before I started licking her entrance. So wet and warm! I pushed my tongue in and out and her back arched upwards. Oh spirits this is too good. I started pulling the ring that was attached to her flesh with my teeth and she screamed from pleasure, as a warm liquid starting running out of her sex. Luckily I watched that vid. I went up to her mouth again half kissing her half biting her.

"_It is time" _she said.

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Oh God yes!"_

I pushed myself slowly into her sex, moving myself little bit at the time slowly, fearing that I will hurt her. Suddenly she gasped and I froze.

"_Don't stop"_

I continued thrusting myself in her faster and faster, our moans and snarls entwining into one. With her hands she was pushing me deeper and deeper into her. I couldn't hold it any more. I came hard, thrusting myself in her deep, before collapsing on top of her.

A moan and a bang on the wall, like a hand slapping on it drags me back to reality. Shit! Shepard is having a nightmare. I jumped of the bed my cum running all over the sheets and my hands. Oh crap. I wipe my self

"_Garrus can you hear me?"_

A knock on the wall; I stare the wall behind my bed. Is the thin wall that separates our rooms, the wall that separates from my love.

"_Garrus? Are you ok? I heard you moaning"_

"_I..."_chocked on my own voice. _"I am fine Shepard. I had a ... pleasant dream that is all."_

"_Ohh, I see. How pleasant?"_

"_Very! Are you ok? I heard you moan and you hit the wall. Did have a nightmare? Do you want me to come over?"_

"_NO! I...well...I was..."_

Oh spirits this is beautiful.

"Shepard? Were you pleasuring yourself?"

A giggle.

"_Yes! I remembered everything Garrus"._

"_Hahaha How was it? Did you enjoy it back then?"_

"_Oh Garrus. I was happy as Larry"_

"_What? Why are you happy like the new med student? Although he doesn't look to happy, I think his girlfriend back on Earth damp him."_

Great! She is laughing. She is making fun of me_._

"_Is an expression Garrus. It means I was really happy. Go back to sleep now. We will talk tomorrow."_

"_Don't you want me to come over? Or do you want to come over?"_

Laughing again.

"_We will talk tomorrow"_

"_OK. Goodnight"_

"_Oh! And Garrus?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I love you. It was always you my soul mate"_

"_I love you too, my life"_


	7. Chapter 7: Booty Call

**So I decided to look at things from Shepard's point of view for a little bit. So here it goes**

Why didn't I let him come over? The memories are flashing in front of my eyes like the Prothean beacon. The flashbacks hit me when I heard him growling and moaning in his room. I tried to hear if he was with someone else, but all I could here was him. I knew what he was doing and I knew immediately when he was done. Was he thinking of me? Or was he thinking the hot new turian nurse. Everybody noticed her! Even Joker made a comment of how hot she looked. I found my fingers touching my clit. Oh it felt so good listen in him enjoying himself. I came hard just with the thought of him.

Oh miss him so much but I cannot drug him down this road again. My road is full of pain and suffering with nowhere to turn, it was always so. As much as I loved and love Liara is not the same of what I feel about him. The first time I saw him was at the Citadel. We had short leave and we went to this new club with Ashley and Alenko. I was wearing my new dress that my mama bought me; it was beautiful in all the right places. We were there for a few hours, had enough drinks to drown a whole colony, when I see this turian over seven feet tall looking at me with two crystal blue eyes. The intensity of his look made me shiver, which made me giggle like a schoolgirl at a joke that Alenko just said. Alenko eyes were hungry for me, - but he is not really my type-, which consequently encouraged him to continue. Suddenly I turn and he was not there anymore. Did I imagined him? My heart sunk from disappointment. I excused myself and went looking for him. I couldn't find him anywhere. The next day there he was in the Presidium in full armor. He walked up to me with a confidence of a true turian and he said he believed me and he wants to help me. Years later we discussed it and we both laughed so hard about our stupidity. Back then I pushed him away because I didn't want to hurt him, knowing my life will never be normal and he deserved that. I partly feel that I used Liara to push him away. Then I died. When I found him again all those feelings started resurfacing again. The pain in his eyes though, the sufferings he endured made me think that maybe he is not so different from me after all. I flirted with every available crew member to drown my feelings. I even had a quick fling with Liara again just to push him away. Then sweet Tali boarded the new Normandy. I could see she was getting giddy and jumpy every time he was around. He was kind with her and sweet and I got jealous. I was selfish I know. So I went to him. It was the best days of my life, but I dragged him down with me deeper and deeper to my abyss. I ached for him when I was back on Earth on house arrest. But I knew he was home safe with his family. When the Reapers attacked and I saw Palaven I thought I was going to die from heartache. My heart skipped a few bits in Manae when I saw him there, safe and all I wanted was to run in his arms and hold him and kiss him. I couldn't, generals were saluting him, and he became someone important. In Normandy though it was clear he still cared about me. It felt good having him around. He helped me to keep my mind in one piece, and make me forget even for a few hours in his arms that the future of the galaxy was on my shoulders. At the final assault he begged me to take him with me. I couldn't do that. I was running into my death. I chose Javik because he wanted to die fighting the Reapers, the avatar of Vengeance, but why I chose James is beyond me. I knew I wasn't coming back from this, I said my goodbyes. He wanted to adopt a baby krogan for goodness sake. After the Illusive Man shot himself everything went dark. I drifted into sleep, a peaceful sleep, with no nightmares or dreams. I remember thinking if this is death, I am happy about it. Garrus love, there is no bar, but it's ok. And then, it was pure emptiness. I woke up next to a turian, in a bed I didn't know, doctors and nurses running at me. The turian was staring at me with so much pain. These months have been exhausting, but I can't sleep. Nobody knows it but I haven't slept since I woke up. I will rest my eyes but... no full sleep. The nightmares come when I sleep. Death, pain, my mind feels like is getting compressed. No I cannot see him like this. Maybe I should encourage the nurse to make advances on him. But I know him, he will push her away while I am around. I... Don't know what to do. Mama, I need to speak to her. She is probably sleeping but I need to talk to her.

"_Mama I..."_

Holy shit, fuck. I am not meant to see that. My own mother in her smallclothes with the hot turian nurse in bed doing... ahhh... well...yew!. My mother with a vibrator attached on her, doing things to that nurse that as her daughter I should have never seen.

"_Vania dea,r my daughter needs to talk to me."_

"_See you tomorrow Hannah?"_

"_Of course dear."_

At least she has the decency to remove that thing off her.

"_What's the matter Hayat? You look upset"_

"_You think? I just saw my mother butt-fuck a turian nurse. No child should see her mother do that"_

"_Hayat, I am still a woman and I have needs. Also Vania is gorgeous."_

"_I know! I was hoping Garrus might get interested in her"_

"_Well honey you see, Vania is only interested in women. Why? You are not interested in him anymore?"_

"_I do. I... I... I love him with all my heart but is not fair for him to be dragged along. You heard the doctor; I can't have children, so I can't even give him that. All I want is to retire and leave alone to my dying days."_

"_Doesn't HE have a saying into this? He didn't leave your side since the found you, waiting for you to wake up. The man that walked into hell and back with you, my daughter is a lot smarter than this." _

"_Mama, I am broken, I..."_

"_Go to him child, and let him fix you"_

I am running. My mother is right. I have been stupid. Is his choice to love me, as it is mine to love him. He is sleeping. How I missed that silent, deep growl of his when he sleeps. What the hell? Is freaking dark in here. He changes his own sheets now? My, my Vakarian, you have changed!

His skin is hard under my fingertips, cold. His muscles are tensed. His penis is limp in my mouth. Oh good! It's working. Up and down I go.

"_Hayat?"_

"_Were you expecting anybody else?"_

"_Spiritis no! What are you doing here?"_

"_What does it look I am doing genius?"_

Oh how I love his throaty laugh. His strong arms caressing my body, tongue tasting every part of me, my mind is empty.

"_Oh God! Take me now turian or I swear I will tie you up and ride you until your cock falls off"_

"_Hahaha! Is that a promise?"_

Sweet mercy! Thrusting in me like his life is dependent on it is the best thing ever happen to me since I woke up. The skin in my inner thighs already chafing and blood is trickling down my thighs but who cares; I will sort it out later.

"_I love you Hayat, don't ever leave me again"_

"_I will never ever leave you I promise" _

His thrusts are getting harder and harder, I lost count how many times I came. With a ferocious growl he bits into my shoulder and with a final thrust he empties himself in me. Oh god that was good. Why is getting up? Ahhh

"_Turian! Humans do not adjust in the light as quickly as you do"_

"_Sorry love but I need to look at what state you are in. I've been an idiot. Look at you. Your shoulder is bleeding from the bite and the skin in your inner thighs is reaped. I am calling a doctor."_

"_No! Stay with me"_

"_Well is hardly romantic to lay in a bed full of your blood"_

"_It not the first time though"_

Sweet chuckle of his.

"_Get up! At least let me change the sheets"_

"_Yeah what's up with that? I tripped on the pile stumbling in the dark."_

"_Yeah... well... you see I was also pleasuring myself when you hit the wall and I jumped so all my...ahh... juices ended up on the sheets."_

"_HA HA HA oh this is priceless Garrus. Oh love"_

"_Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. Get up"_

"_My God Garrus! You are turning into a maid. Maybe we should put you in a little outfit as well! Don't growl at me turian"_

God I am so happy being with him right now. Damn he is quick and skilled at changing the sheets.

"_Come here! I need to put some medi-gel on those wounds of yours"_

How delicate his razor sharp talons are if he wants to.

"_There! Done! Now get into bed"_

Feeling him laying next to me, knowing he will wake up next to me, knowing that nothing will happen to him. I am tired, ha I want to sleep.

"_Hayat love?"_

"_Hmmmm"_

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_Of course I will"_

But I can't hear his reply. I am drifting into sweet sleep

**Soooo. Garrus popped the question and defiantly savour the moment! R&R please. Need your thoughts people.**


	8. Chapter 8: Wedding Bells

_Day 1: __Garrus_

"_Come on James, you have to help me man! I swear since she woke up she got a lot meaner."_

"_Why? Is it because she put YOU in charge of organising your wedding? I will call it stupid but I scared she might hurt me."_

"_James, please?"_

"_Ok, ok! A turian begging is not a pretty side Scars. Get off your knees; let me see this ring of yours. Ok, what do we have her? A nice red ruby, two small diamonds on each side of the stone, and white gold, no yellow. Scars my friend this is Lola all over. "_

Shit! The door just open and I am still on my knees, holding a ring in front of Vega. Ok! This is awkward. Good the doctor is leaving. Well guess I will be the base of every joke for the next few weeks. Right! Think Vakarian. WEDDING! I read everything there is about human weddings and they are a lot more complicated than turian ones. And I have only two days to do everything. She thinks we are all amazing as she is. Pfh! At least James will help.

"_So James, one more question?"_

"_If you ask me about flowers I will punch you."_

"_No, Hannah said will see to that. Well, you see, while I was reading about human wedding, I read this thing that you humans call "Best man"? And I the groom I should have one. So James Vega, will you be my Best Man?" _

"_Oh Scars man, you make me blush! Of course I will be your Best Man. Oh! You need a bachelor's party! Asari strippers here we come!"_

"_Ah James I don't know if Shepard will approve."_

"_Do you want us to bring one for her? I bet she will love it. But don't worry mi chica (my girl) is taking Lola out for her hens night."_

"_So men go to strip clubs where women go chicken hunting? I don't get it. Wait... WHAT! Jack is taking Shepard out? No, no bad idea James. She might end up coming back with a tattooed face, and a limp missing."_

"_Pendejo! You are going soft. Don't worry, Hannah will be with them."_

"_That's even worse James. You don't know Hannah like I do. But I suppose after almost a year on this fucking moon it will do her good to go out."_

"_Exactly! Now go and get ready, and don't you dare wear a fucking armor man. The strippers will have difficulties otherwise."_

"_Smartass."_

* * *

_Day 1: __Shepard _

What the fuck was I thinking leaving Garrus to organise our wedding. HE doesn't have a clue. Luckily he asked mama. What I am talking about. Mama is girly girl, I am, I am a... a... What I am, I... well. Oh crap. This is a disaster of epic propositions. Forget Reapers this will kill me for sure.

"_Hey Shep, ready for your last night out as a single woman?"_

"_Fuck Kasumi, you really need to stop popping up like this!"_

"_Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. So do you like the dress I got you for tonight?"_

"_Yeah, about that. I am not a whoring asari you know."_

"_Have you seen your pants and top in the mirror lately? Half the stuff in this hospital is drooling at the side of you, and when you walk with Garrus he is growling to anybody that even dares to glance at you!"_

My sweet turian. What would have done without him?

"_Fuck Shepard you are not even dressed yet...what are you looking at?"_

I couldn't believe my eyes. I mean I have seen all my female former companions with a dress but Jack is different league all together. She is stunning. Her hair grew longer and more feminine; she is wearing a blue dress, well a piece of fabric that covers her... feminine bits, top and bottom.

"_Jack... you look amazing. Wow seeing you like this I might just dump Garrus and inspect you... thoroughly. Get my drift?"_

"_Shepard, unfortunately for you I don't bite, and seeing that mark on your neck, well I guess I was right. You do like it. So fuck you and get dressed."_

* * *

_Day 2: Garrus_

Oh! My head is spinning. How much did I drink last night? Spirits! These humans do like to party and drink. Oh oh! Please, don't let it be Cortez lying next to me. Actually even worse! Oh please don't be the asari stripper. Shepard will kill me. Oh thank the Spirits, it's her! Mental note don't tell her that I thought her foot was a man's foot. Hmm she looks worse than me. I didn't think that was possible. I shouldn't have left her going drinking in her condition. No tattoo on her face, all her limps are in place, oh shit there it is. A tattoo on her inner thigh, right next to her... Huh! It's my name in Turian. So she has been reading about turian wedding customs. Oh love, that's why I am marrying you.

"_Piss off !"_

"_Wow look at the tongue on this one. Good morning to you too"_

"_Touch my crotch one more time and I will shoot you turian. My N7 Eagle is right here under the bed. Ohhh my head!"_

"_Well at least you ended up in my bed!"_

"_What you were afraid I might run away with an asari stripper?"_

"_Huh, that was my plan. But I though you would probably hunt me down and kill me the most imaginable way. However seen your latest beauty mark, well let's say, you changed my mind. So you been reading about turian customs I see. That is very sexy you know. However turian women usually mark their husbands name on their arm. Not between their legs. Mmmm, your skin is always so soft, why is always so soft? "_

"_Well, (a) I told you to stop that (b) is the fact I am human and not turian, and (c) well I am just huggable. Also the reason I tattoo your name on my inner thigh is well... I enjoy you there. Hehehe . Now we need to get up because we have things to do."_

"_Spirits! If is not Saren, is the Collectors, if is not the Collectors, is the Reapers. And well... if is not the Reapers is the wedding. Can you just rest?"_

"_Nope, I told you before; I will sleep when I die."_

"_Well, you done that twice, got the t-shirt as you humans say."_

And... there she goes. Great! We are not married yet and she is already depriving me of sex. Great! Her hot pants, again. Ah! it's blue today. That sports bra, again. I swear if another man drools when she passes him by I will cut some heads off. Her scars are healing well and hopefully, we can move out from a fucking hospital by next week.

"_Are you inviting your dad and sister to the wedding?"_

"_I ... did. My dad is not coming. He says he is too busy in Palaven, but my sister is coming."_

"_That's nice. I am looking forward to get all the juicy gossip about baby Garrus."_

"_Yeah, you do know I am six years older than her. Anyway, Hayat, I... you know... I need to ask you something."_

"_Shoot!"_

"_Well it was going to be a surprise but...ummm... I bought an island."_

"_You... bought an island? Where?"_

"_On Earth. Is in the... Oh... what did James call it? Ah! The Caribbean Sea."_

"_You bought an island in the Caribbean Sea?"_

"_Well, I... though you might want to move on Earth. And it's only a small one. The house is getting build as we speak, but if you don't want to we could sell it."_

"_Oh Garrus! You have no idea how happy that makes me hearing saying that to me. You are willing to move to Earth? We can go to Palaven if you like or the Citadel. Wouldn't be easier for you?"_

"_Hayat love, if I wanted easy I would have found a good female turian and married her. Instead, I found a human, that dragged me in hell more time that I can count,_ _and on top of that, she can't dance! Oh!Tthe humiliation, the pointing fingers. Everyone in my family can dance you know. But turians can't swim, so... you will have to teach me."_

Oh her laugh is the most exquisite thing I have ever heard, and for once is care-free. There is nothing to pull her down anymore. The nightmares are there, but with the medication and the therapy are getting less and less frequent.

"_So, it is settled then."_

"_Well I might have a surprise for you as well, but mine really has to wait until after the wedding. Just to make sure everything is ok."_

What is she up to! I know that grin. It could be the most wonderful surprise or it will have me groaning for months to come.

* * *

_Day Two: __Shepard_

That was a relief! I thought he would have pressed me for more details but he just went with it. I hope Maelon keeps himself hidden away. If Garrus sees him, or Wrex they will kill him on the spot. But I need him. I can't believe Mordin did this for us. I suppose he believed in his student more than he really shown to anyone, to send him all his research. Oh! If this work it will be dream come true, for both of us. I...hope. Even if he doesn't want it I will go through with it anyway.

"_Commander you are here! Good. Everything is ready. Are you sure this is what you want?"_

"_Yes Maelon."_

"_Now you know there is a possibility it might not work. Or it may take a few times. This is the last injection. All you have to is keep the sexual activities to the maximum."_

"_Ha! You go it doc! That is one thing I will not say no to!"_

"_And you are done. We will know for sure between the next three to seven days. If it does work I will need to be able to reach you at all times until it is done. Understood?"_

"_YES SIR"_

"_Mocking is not necessary Commander."_

"_I am just happy Maelon that is all. See you later doc"_

"_Commander, I... didn't thank you for giving me this opportunity. I feel this way I am redeeming myself. Thank you Commander Shepard"_

* * *

_Day 3:__ Garrus_

I am actually doing this. Any minute now she will walk down that isle and she will be mine until we die. Or she decides she had enough of me and she shoots me or even poison me. Even worse, what if she run away and she is half way to Omega by now, do at least get a note? And what is with this music. Everyone is here. I even put out sits for the ones that could not be here with us. Ash, Mordin, Thane, Anderson. I am sure Shepard will like that. What the hell is Maelon doing here anyway? It was quite lucky that Admiral Hackett agreed to do the ceremony. Otherwise I would have had a serious problem. Shepard is not very religious; well I think the army is her religion really. James, Joker, Kaidan and Javik are at my side. Huh! Most of our friends are military. There are a lot of uniforms in this room. Shit! My head is like hamster on coffee.

"_She is coming, snap out of it."_

Tali walks in first with a lavender color suit, behind her was Liara in long white dress, Jack, well Jack was wearing something, that looked like a dress but...ahh forget it and last was EDI? She has skin, and hair and she looks human. She is wearing a tight long black dress showing all her fine lines. Joker is beaming.

I should have known. She is not wearing a dress. She is wearing her Alliance Blue uniform. She has a little red flower on her jacket. Her hair up in her bun, like the first time I met her, her golden eyes are glowing. Wrex is bringing her to me.

"_She is all yours Garrus. You better look after my little sister you here?"_

She gave him a kiss and he went and sat next to Bakara. I can't take my eyes off her. She is so beautiful. My beautiful soldier to the bone, how turian of her.

"_I see you went for the Turian uniform as well Mr Vakarian"_

"_Well you know me I am a sucker for tradition."_

* * *

Right! Sorry for the delay of this chapter. Again, written a bit differently. So Garrus and Shepard are married. Big surprise from Shep. Hmm we all know what it is but Garrus doesn't. So shhhh

Hope you enjoyed it. R&R please, be judgmental but nice. Thanks


	9. Chapter 9: Third time lucky

_Late afternoon somewhere in the Caribbean Sea_

"_So... we have a varren as a pet?"_

"_Well we could have gotten a thing called cat? But apparently they like to scratch the furniture and sit on your head, sooo, I went for the varrren"_

"_That can bite our arms off or even worse swallow a whole baby!"_

"_But we don't have any babies. And anyway this pup is from the latest litter sired by Urz himself. Remember the varren that was following you around after you fed him? I asked Wrex to send me one. They are excellent guards."_

"_So are vorcha but I certainly don't want one of those in my house"_

"_Oh, so is your house now is it? I thought it was our house?"_

"_Well, you should have thought of that before you brought Dudley into the house."_

"_What on Spirits names is a Dudley?" _

"_This is Dudley! Does Dudley want to sleep with mama in her bed tonight? We leave nasty turian on the sofa tonight I think!"_

"_You named a varren Dudley? And you are putting him in our bed?"_

"_Yap"_

He is so cute when he is exasperated. He doesn't want to show it but I know him. Hopefully the news would calm him down. Oh! I don't know! what if he doesn't want the babies. What if he just leaves us? My Garrus will never do that will he? He always joked before the war was over to have kids together, but... now is really happening. Twins! Ha! Third time lucky as they say. It was funny seeing Garrus face wondering what the hell Maelon and I were doing. His visits were as often as three times a week. Garrus even half joked half growled, to just give him a room here. I believe the excuse was more of bending the truth than a lie. He is checking up on me about my health, which it is true. And now we are having two beautiful babies growing in me, and they are healthy. That is all that matters.

"_Garrus? Can I ask you a question?"_

Strong arms around me. I can get lost in them. Not sure of his new choice of clothes lately. He is really embracing the three quarter pants and the singet shirts. What the hell is with that? I mean his arms are... wow, but him cleaning a rifle while wearing that outfit is...ouch!

"_Anything for my love."_

"_Oh great! You are cooking dinner then. I am going to the beach and lay there until I look like crispy bacon."_

"_Right! Of course I am. You go and become a... bacon."_

_Later that evening_

"_Hayat love, you don't look so good. I know my human cooking is not the best but I am trying. Oh shit! I think I just food poisoned Commander Shepard."_

"_Garrus the food is lovely. Just a little bit dry. You will get the hang of it."_

"_Sorry love. Did I choose a good wine at least? You haven't had any."_

"_Um Garrus? We need to talk."_

"_Great! What did I do this time?"_

"_Well is more of...um... what I did."_

"_Shepard, what did you do?"_

Great! She probably got us enlisted for another suicide mission. She can't just retire.

"_Um... you know Maelon?"_

"_Yes, the Salarian that is practically living in our home. I don't know how you let that monster touch you. I can't believe I let him touch you. Mordin would have been furious Shepard."_

Bastard!

"_Well this was all Mordins plan you see. Umm... so remember when you asked me about us having babies?"_

Spirits! She wants children .The only thing I can't give her. Why is she bringing this up again? Please love you know it hurts not being able to offer you children. But the doctors said even if I was human Shepard probably wouldn't be able to have children. Too much time dead, and the coma, it does things to anybody's body.

"_Love! We went through this. We can't have children together, all the doctors agreed. I love you no matter what! We will adopt, now that we are settled in, we can apply. The fact it's us, we will have a kid in weeks."_

"_Yeah is not that. Um... I'm pregnant."_

What the fuck!

"_WHAT! WHO THE FUCK IS THE FATHER! SPIRITS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"_

"_WHAT? They are yours! I can't believe you thought I cheated on you! Mordin managed to create a formula that Maelon injected me with so my body can become dextro- amino compatible. We are having twins Garrus"_

This is a cruel joke Shepard. No wait. She is crying. Oh! I fucked it up. I... am going to be a father? Ha ha ha. Oh shit! All that hand to hand combat to keep fit, and our love making hasn't really mellowed down. Oh shit, I cut her belly really deep last night with my talons.

"_Love, come here! Please don't cry! Shhh. I am sorry. I am an ass! I didn't know what to think. I mean I didn't know it was even possible. Are you ok? I mean last night when I cut you, you really screamed. It wasn't because you were enjoying it was it? You should have told me sooner. So, ummmm, ha ha. Two hey? Are they boys, girls? One each? Can we name them Juniors?"_

"_It's too soon, I think! and no we are not naming our babies Juniors."_

"_You think? What do you mean?" _

"_Well you see human pregnancies last nine months, where turian ones last six months. So... yeah, we don't know. Also Maelon IS moving in."_

"_Of course he is. Umm what do you want me to do? We need to prepare, umm what do babies need?"_

Spirits! This is really happening. I don't know anything about babies. What does Shepard know about babies? We know a hundred ways to kill someone but I am pretty sure is something you do not teach your child until they reach ummmm... ten? Oh this is bad! Fuck! I need a drink. Great! I am an alcoholic dad already.

"_All I want you to do is to take me upstairs and make love to me"_

"_No, I don't want to hurt you or the babies!"_

"_Garrus love, your cock is big, but not that big, Trust me will be fine."_

She is so light. I must be the luckiest man alive. Look at her she is glowing.

"_So... how fat will you be with two babies?"_

"_GARRUS!"_

"_I am joking love you know that. Wow! You do wear a lot of clothes for a tropical weather."_

"_Yeah, remember me trying to turn to bacon? Well all I got was a nasty burn on my back and a mild heat stroke!"_

"_Hayat love, please, you need to look after yourself."_

Oh her skin is so warm from the sun. Ouch! Her back is... hmmm well cooked. I have to be extra careful from now on. She is the mother of my children!

"_Love?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You are the mother of my children and I will always protect you and love you, until my last breath. I would do anything for you."_

"_Thats sweet honey but I really need you to fuck me now! My pussy is pounding"_

I love it when she talks dirty. Oh she is wet. Nice! He moans can drive anyone insane.

"_Garrus honey! Those talons better stay away from there. I don't want any more injuries! But your cock will do just fine"_

"_Oh come on love, we both know how much you love my talons! Among other things..Hmmm!"_

I could hear her laugh and purr all day and I will never get tired of it. Oh screw this. Oh her warm sex around my penis is just magic. Each thrust is a moan. This is heaven! Human heaven!

"_Garrus love you need to slow down and lift yourself up because you are actually pressuring my belly."_

"_Oh? Do I have to go all turian on you?"_

"_Hmmmm! You bet your sweet turian as you do."_

Ha. She loves it when I flip her over. It always feels more right when I take her like this. Her moans I think they agree with me. Oh love you are just so tight. Uhhh I can't think straight.

"_Garrus baby make me come!"_

Your wish is my command! Oh sweet release.

Oh shit I need to get of her before I squash her and the babies. Her warm, sweaty body feels like an island in an ocean. Inviting, life saving.

"_Hayat love? Hey are you awake? I thought Dudlley was sleeping with you tonight"  
_

"_Hmmm? Yes I just feel so relaxed in your arms. Well... under you. Well you see, you been a very good compliant turian tonight so Dudley can sleep in his bed.__"_

"_Oh sorry! So... our babies are they going to be humans or turians or between."_

"_Does it matter?"_

"_No! Of course not! I will love them no matter what."_

* * *

YAY! Garrus and Shep are having twins. Baby shower maybe on the way?

R&R please! Be judgmental but nice. Thanks


	10. Chapter 10: It is time

"_Garrus please stop fusing over me! I am fine. I feel massive but I am fine. And hot, please put the air con higher, I am getting cooked here."_

"_Hayat love if I put the air con any higher my balls will freeze and fall off. Anyway you look stunning. And I must say that dress of yours is way too revealing for a woman your condition."_

"_You saying I am too fat for this dress?"_

Oh shit!

"_No love! All I am saying is that you look so good in it I can't take my eyes of you."_

"_Good safe turian!"_

But she is stunning. Commander Shepard, Saviour of the Citadel, the woman that brought down the Collectors and the Reapers is wearing a flowery summer dress. Take that Harbinger, fear my sandals. Ha ha! That would have been an interesting fight.

"_Garrus love can you put those dexto chocolates over there and the nuts on that table. Thanks, Ummm wait where you going? Need a kiss ASAP turian."_

"_Yes ma'am. One kiss, coming up."_

"_Oh they are kicking! Feel that. Ha ha!"_

"_By the Spirits! They are strong. Hayat love, umm you are only sixteen weeks. Babies human or turian shouldn't do that."_

"_Yeah well our babies are extra special remember? Mealon said the babies are bigger than normal but they are fine."_

I like this idea called a baby shower. All our friends and family come here and talk about my babies. I still can't believe she doesn't want to know the sex of the babies, and of course I am not allowed to know either. But she is right! As long as they are healthy I shouldn't worry about anything else, even if it means giving birth to giant half turian half human babies. Uhhh!

"_Still waiting on that kiss Vakarian."_

"_Sorry Mrs Vakarian."_

"_What! no biting Garrus?"_

"_Hello Jack, good to see you too"_

"_Yeah, yeah! Hey Shep, fuck girl you are big! Is only being four months."_

"_Thanks Jack!"_

"_Ahhhh! Lola, mi chika is right you know! You are way too big for four months old."_

"_Come on guys leave her alone. And Jack ummm... fuck it. Jack, are you pregnant as well?"_

"_Fuck Garrus, you have an x-ray on your visor now as well?"_

"_Actually, yeah I do! I upgraded it. That's how I keep an eye, literally, on the babies."_

"_That's creepy Scars! But yeah, we sort of had an accident my chika and me."_

"_I hope you are happy with your accident?"_

"_Oh hey Doc, Javik, no is a good accident yeah. We are happy about it."_

"_Commander, it is good to see you. Are all humans of your cycle this big when they are expecting?"_

Oh fuck sake, she is nearly in tears. Why do people say that? Maelon is not worried, so everything is right.

"_Guys leave her alone. She looks lovely."_

"_You have to say that you turian bosh'tet."_

"_Of course I do Tali, I am not stupid."_

"_Hey! Everybody, I am still here and I can hear you. Right so everybody come and sit down, have a drink from the bar. Have a few for me, since I am not allowed to HAVE any. I just sit here and sweat my ass off. Kaidan bring me lemonade, yeah, you heard me Mr Hotshot Spectre."_

I swear since she got pregnant she is more demanding and bossy than she was. But our friends know her and they love her for it. There is something very wrong with her. Oh great the krogans are here.

"_Battlemaster you look good. You want to go out and wrestle? Now you are big enough I would not be afraid that I will break you. Hehe"_

"_Grunt! The Commander is not in a position to wrestle. Hello Commander, how are you?"_

"_Hello Bakara. I am well thanks. You left the kids back in Tuchanka?"_

"_Yes, Wrex stayed as well. He wanted me to make sure that you are not going soft now with the babies. But you know Wrex, he is a mutant idiot."_

"_Tell him I miss him too."_

I wish Bakara stayed with Hayat. It will do her good to have her around. She is always so relax around her. Huh! Wrex probably send the Aralakh Company to take her back. She is really pale today.

"_Baby girl... is presents time! Open mine first."_

Something is really wrong with her! Where is Maelon?

"_Oh thanks mum is ahhhh...what is it exactly?"_

"_Is a baby bottle warmer! Honey you don't look so good."_

"_Garrus love! Call Maelon."_

"_Hayat!"_

Spirits, she is bleeding! Why the blood is not only red? The babies!

"_Maelon where are you? You slimy pyjak where are you?"_

"_Garrus bring her in my room and place her on that bed. I will have to operate and remove the babies NOW! Dr Chakwas I will need your assistance."_

"_What can I do?"_

"_Garrus, I need you to stay out of this room until I call you back, do you understand?"_

"_You little shit, you..."_

"_Yes I am, now go and shoot something to amuse yourself. NOW! I will do everything to save the Commander and your babies."_

"_I will kill you, if anything happens to them you... ouff! Javik get off me now!"_

"_Garrus, remember when you asked me if we are friends? What did I reply?"_

"_You asked me if friendship means to stand at your side when I need you, then yes you are my friend."_

"_Exactly right turian! I am at your side, helping you, when you need me most."_

Fucking frog! I will kill him once he is done. That will amuse me indeed. FUCK! He is right I need to shoot something. Where is my gun? There!

"_James, Javik, Grunt with me. We are shooting some clay pigeons."_

"_What is a clay pigeon turian?"_

"_Come and see it was a gift from...Hayat. See when we were fighting the Reapers I took her on top of the Presidium and we had a shooting competition, ummm, among other things. Anyway, she didn't miss a single shot and I didn't miss either so... we came to a draw. So a couple of months ago, she brings this machine over that throws clay discs. To continue where we were left she said. Fuck! She is beating me by two so far." _

"_Don't worry Scars; you will beat her when she comes out. Also you will have the __niños to train as well.__"_

"_Yeah….lets shoot!"_

Loving her and shooting is the only things that bring me peace. I will always have shooting but I will gladly put my rifle down forever if it means she lives. Whatever are Spirits, a God or a Goddess they sure do their best to get her up there on Heaven. Maybe mere mortals are not meant to have so much greatness, maybe it tips over the balance of the galaxy. Well screw them!

"_Pull!"_

Three hours later:

"_Scars man, is been over three hours. Let's go inside. Is dark and is getting cold."_

"_Yeah, you are right. You go in and I will be there in a minute."_

"_Hello Garrus."_

"_Samara? You missed the party you know. Ha!"_

_"Garrus, I understand you are upset but the Commander will not be happy with you right now."_

"_I am sick and tired of people telling me what the great Commander will approve or disapprove. Screw you Justicar. She got herself into this mess without even asking me. I was content with myself not having children with her. But she had to do it. You know… I… don't know if I will be upset if they die. I love them but if they kill her… I… don't know if I can take it, I mean every time I look at them, I will know, is because of them that she is dead. Ha! The irony of it is that the Collectors didn't really kill her, the Reapers didn't kill her, but what is killing her right now is our own children."_

"_Garrus, you don't mean that. If the Commander does die, then those children will be the only things that will really remind you of her. Little things, the way they look at you, the way they move, their laugh. She will always live in them."_

"_I don't know. Once I tasted happiness with her, I… don't want to lose that. Is it selfish?"_

"_We are all selfish creatures Garrus! We don't want to lose the things that make us who we really are! What really keeps us alive! But sometimes we need to find a new target to aim our selfishness, yes?" _

"_GARRUS she... oh hello Samara!"_

"_Hello Tali! It is good to see you."_

"_Garrus, she is awake, she is looking for you."_

"_What... is she ok?"_

"_Just go!"_

Here goes running the featherless chicken!

"_Hayat love! Are you ok? Maelon is she ok? Where are the babies?"_

"_Garrus love, you really really really need to growl at my doctor. I am fine, and the babies are...snif... the most beautiful babies I have ever seen. Go and see them, please"_

"_Are you ok?"_

"_Yes, just go!"_

There they are. Our two small bundles of joy and pain, entwine into one.

"_Mr Vakarian I present you your son."_

My son. Ha! He has my blue eyes, but his head is human, with black hair, ah and look a small fringe is under that hair. His nose is very turian as well. Hahaha! Look at those tiny talons. His body is human as well but the skin has some of the plate- like texture mine has. And look at his little... that is defiantly turian!

"_Hello Thane! I am your papa"_

"_The Commander implied as much about the name, he would have approved. Now, let me introduce you to your daughter."_

"_I... have a girl as well?"_

"_Yes, the bundle with the yellow blanket."_

Oh! My little, beautiful princess. Oh my! Her eyes are... stunning. One blue like mine and one golden like my Hayat's. Physically she is exactly like her brother, except the obvious parts.

"_Well, hello princess Ashley. I am your daddy. My! You are a curious one."_

"_She is the oldest of the two, by the account of removing her from the Commander first."_

"_Why did they arrive so early? I mean they look healthy."_

"_Well you see...um... is more of a side effect of the injections. Their growth will be normal now that they are out. Also the Commander's body could not protect itself from the talons and fringes of the babies. Every time they moved they ripped her flesh on the inside. Female turians adapted for that, Commander hasn't."_

"_I see! Thank you Maelon. I know I haven't been friendly towards you and I am sorry. Thank you for giving me and saving my family." _

"_I promised to Mordin that I will redeem myself and I did. So... Thank you"_

"_Hey Garrus, What do you think of Thane and Ash?"_

"_Love, they are the most beautiful babies in this whole fucked up galaxy."_

"_Yeah... They sure are."_

Spirits, God or Goddess. Thank you!

* * *

Sooo! Good news at the end! Will they grow up to be just like mummy and daddy. We will see!

R&R please, be judgmental but nice! Thanks


	11. Chapter 11:Citadel

Shepard

"_Mama, why are we moving to the Cita...Citabel?"_

"_It's Citadel Ash, not Citabel, and we are moving there because it is time for both of you to go to a proper school, with other children. Your papa and I are not teachers."_

"_But, I don't want to go to school. I want to be a soldier like papa and you."_

Look at them both! They will be as tall as Garrus for sure. And Thane is more like him every day. He is only five and he already can shoot for Christ sake! Why did I allow this? Ash is more interested of how things work but her shooting is almost perfect, but she is more; check it out and then shoot it, so to speak. Ha! Maybe she will become an engineer, like my daddy and me, a family tradition. Half her toys are taken apart, and I must say not always put together successfully.

"_Son, if you really want to be a soldier you still need to go to school. I had to go to school; your mama went to school, hell, even your uncle James went to school. How he graduated, well, that's a mystery of its own!"_

"_Garrus!"_

"_What?"_

I swear, one of this days I will cut his tongue out, then again, he does use it for more productive ... situations.

"_Will there be any other children like me and Thane at this school?"_

"_Well princess, you see, when mama had you and Thane it was a very special moment in history. You know why?"_

"_Because, nobody had turian- human babies before and people from all over the galaxy wanted to see us. So you and Dudley chased them all off our little island."_

"_That's right my little princess! So do you think will be other children like you and Thane on the Citadel?"_

"_No papa."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_Because we are two of a kind!"_

"_There you go."_

God, he is so good with the kids. Especially with his little princess, he sometimes reminds me of my dad. A bit harsh on Thane sometimes but I think, well, is a turian thing. So patient! Haha my turian was never the patient type. His C-Sec career down the drain, becoming Archangel because he couldn't sit around and wait, and then refusing to go home because... because, umm... I suppose he didn't want to wait around for me to wake up. He came and woke me up instead. And now they want him to be the ambassador of the turian race. They chose the turian, who is married to the new human ambassador, and their children, well, their children are the only turian-human on this fucked up galaxy. Well fate, is ironic. We were never good with accepting fate, or... politics. I fought with Udina and the Council from day one. They made my life living hell; we could have prevented so many things if they listen to us. But that's all in the past. Is a good stable job for both of us, we are not putting ourselves in any danger, and the kids are going to into one of the best schools in the galaxy. Everything will be ok. Uhhh who I am kidding! It will be a disaster. Why did I agree with this?

"_Mama?"_

"_Yes Thane love?"_

"_Are you ok?"_

"_My brave knight, are you coming to my rescue? Don't worry; I am fine. The flight is making me tired. Are you excited about the new brother and sister that are moving in with us?"_

"_Well... I am, is just, well... they are not really my brother and sister are they?"_

"_Thane Vakarian! I raised you better than that!You know those poor children have no families. How cruel of you to say that. They will be part of our family and we will love you all the same."_

"_Yes mama. Sorry mama."_

I can't believe my own son said that. He has cousin from every race on this galaxy. He even has two cousins Prothean- asari for goodness sake. Uhhh I just want to get there.

"_Does my love need a hug? Or a drink?"_

"_How about both?" _

All these years together and I never get tired of his throaty laugh or his strong arms around me. I am the luckiest woman alive. He is there when my nightmares wake me up, he is there when the memories of the people we lost are unbearable, and he is there when I laugh. The fact that he can read me like an open book, is a bonus. Although the human- turian diplomacy is out of the window, especially the fact we can blow each other's bluffs in the boardroom, and... bedroom.

"_We will be there in thirty minutes love, and we can take the kids on top of the Presidium, and..."_

"_Garrus! We are respectable people now! And apparently ambassadors! We can't just go and start shooting things with our kids... actually we should do that. It will be fun!"_

"_That's my girl."_

Three hours later: Garrus

"_WOW! Look at the view mama? Does it have fishes in the big lake?"_

"_Well! No actually. And is fish, not fishes."_

"_His obsession with fish comes from you, you know! We are preparing for a suicide mission, no wait, let's go and buy a Prejek Paddle Fish. Then we are fighting the Reapers, no, no, no. You can't fight the Reapers without a Bellan Jellyfish."_

"_Well is true, and don't forget the __Khar'shan Snapping Eel!"_

"_MAMA! You had a Khar'shan Snapping Eel in the Normandy? That is awesome!"_

"_That's me baby! The representation of awesomeness."_

"_Alright Shepard, come down! You are talking about fish here."_

"_Papa! Mama is a Vakarian not a Shepard."_

"_Well, you see princess; mama never actually changed her name! She is a Shepard, and… she will always be Commander Shepard."_

Yap! She will always be Commander Shepard. Her curse! The pills are helping, but… I know better, almost every night thrashing in her sleep, crying, suffocating. Nobody knows that, not even our dearest friends. Nobody needs to know that anyway. Oh! The great Commander Shepard has gone loopy. They don't need to know that at least four days out of seven; she is still fighting her daemons; the Reapers, the Collectors, even the fucking thresher maws in Akuze. Luckily so far the kids haven't noticed that mama is broken, and that… I can't fix her. I was delusional that I could, but after seven years, well I finally know. But I do love her more each day and to me she will always be the representation of awesomeness.

"_Garrus love, I need to pop to the embassy, will you look after the kids? Also yonight the kids are coming as well."_

"_Nah! I think I will let them run wild in the Wards. That will tough them up! We might keep the new kids instead and throw these mutant ones in the street."_

"_Uh-huh!"_

"_Fine, kids go and watch a vid. I have some work I have to organize before I pop in the office tomorrow."_

"_Ok, love you."_

I know you love me. You show how much you love me every day… and almost every night, I can't complain there. And you love those kids more than anything else in this screw up galaxy, and now you bring more children in our family. Oh love, what void are you trying to feel? We are killers not a charity. Although I will never admit it to her, I… miss the action. The adrenaline pumping, bullets flying in every direction, but… it will never be the same without her. Embassy job for me then! Grow fat, well as fat as turians can get. What was I thinking? That's right! I wasn't! Hayat was so happy when we both received our invitations; I knew she was getting restless with the docile life but… wow I didn't expect she will get the first job offered to her! But her wish is my command. Right Vakarian, back to work.

Later that night: Shepard

"_Thane, stop fidgeting!"_

"_But mama! I don't want to wear this shirt."_

"_Mama I like my blue dress. It matches my new face markings."_

"_That's good dear! Now, Thane please! Sit still to button your shirt or I swear I will feed to a krogan."_

"_Great! That will work. Threatening our children!"_

"_Vakarian I swear…I"_

"_What, you will feed me to a thresher maw? You already tried that remember, back in Chohe, Nonuel, Xawin, oh yes! Tuchanka, TWICE!"_

"_Yeah well, is because ummm… you know, oh shut up!"_

"_WOW! Great come back Commander Shepard…speechless. Call the press!"_

"_Mama! Doorbell."_

Right! They are here. I hope this was a good idea. A seven year old turian girl and a three year old human boy, they've been in an orphanage all their lives. Is not a way for a child to grow up? I don't want them to grow up and be like Mouse, the only father figure he ever had was one of the most deadliest assassins that t he galaxy ever known, and one of my dearest friends. Not the time to get emotional.

"_Hello! Welcome to our new home."_

"_Ambassador- Commander, a pleasure to meet you in person."_

"_The pleasure is all mine Mrs Hunt! Are these the children? Hi sweetie, what is your name?"_

"_I… I… don't have one, but everyone call me Poop"_

Mercy!

"_Now Jane that is not true!"_

"_It is! All the children call me that."_

"_Umm… how do you feel if we gave you a name sweetie?"_

"_Thank you. You are a nice human! Umm… you are not turian, why do you want me?"_

"_Well why not! Also you see this man standing next to me? Well he is a turian, also you see my two children here? Well, let me tell you a secret! They are half turian!"_

"_He is a bit scary! Is he nice? What happen to your face?"_

"_Young lady that is so rude! I am so sorry Ambassador Vakarian!"_

"_Its all right Mrs Hunt. Is a long story, I promise to tell you one day."_

"_So how do you feel if we called you Rila?"_

"_Ok"_

"_Ok then, so Rila, this is your new papa Garrus, your brother Thane, and your sister Ashley, but we called her Ash. And this is Dudley our varren"_

"_Hello everybody! Ash do you want to play princesses?"_

"_Yay."_

"_Right that's that I suppose. We turians are not known for being shy. So, Mrs Hunt where is my new son?"_

"_Here he is Ambassador Vakarian. We call him Peter. But you can change that if you like."_

"_Yeah he will be our little Mordin."_

"_Really? If you wish! Now a thing about ummm, Mordin. He is partially deaf as you are aware."_

"_We are well aware it Mrs Hunt, this house specializes in… difficult circumstances. We will love him as much as the other ones."_

"_Of course Ambassador Vakarian! Is there anything else you need to know? All the documentation is sign! Well congrats on your new family additions."_

"_Thank you Mrs Hunt for all your help."_

"_So, do you think our family complete now love? I mean I did want a krogan son, but is difficult to obtain I hear."_

"_Yes my love, now we are complete."_

* * *

_New addition to the family! What do you think about them?  
_

_Also want to share an image of Shepard and Garrus painted by a very talanted artist. M as its very mature themed: mappeli(**DOT**)/art/request-Garrus-and-Shepard-298193793  
_

_R&R Please. Be judgmental but nice. Thanks  
_


	12. Chapter 12: The Keepers Part I

_Authors Notes: So Sorry for the late upload. Looking for a job can be very tiresome and draining. I am back on track. So, The Keepers. The idea of using them after watching an episode from the series "Fallen Skies" Does anybody else can see the resemblance of the whole story with Mass effect or is just me? The skitters also look a lot like the Keepers so here we go!_

* * *

Garrus

"_Hayat love, keep it down, the kids are sleeping. Spirits, you are as beautiful as the day I met you and as... well as loud, haha. Happy Birthday my love!"_

And I mean every word of it. I mean look at her! Her body still beautiful as it was the first time I laid eyes on it twenty years ago, and every day I love her even more. I don't know how is possible to love someone so much. Scars still haunt her body, her beauty marks as she calls them, but she will have it no other way.

"_Well, this a nice wake up call! A naked turian on top of me purring like a cat while he is having his way with me. What will the neighbours think?"_

Always the joker!

"_Our neighbour is a hanar, so worst case scenario; he starts glowing red and mumbles to himself something like: "This one is not worthy of such sight" or "This one will call C-Sec, if you don't stop making love to your mate" ohhh even better: "This one will call Social Services, too much sex in that house, for someone with four children."_

" _Hahaha, you are horrible you are! A xenophobic as well Mr Vakarian, if I may add, Mr Blouln is a respectable jellyfish, well, minus the mistress."_

Her chuckles still rough from sleep, best music in the world for me.

"_Righttttt. A turian, married to a human, with two inter- species children and an adopted human son. So... what IS your definition of a person that is into other alien species then?"_

"_Yeah, yeah laugh all you want. Unfortunately for both of us we need to get up and get ready for work. We have a meeting with the batarian ambassador. I can't believe I am saying this. You know, I believe ambassador Balak is the best thing that ever happen to the batarian race. Twice I had the chance to kill him and I didn't, and look now, his people are recovered and moving forward. I believe we should give them a sit on the Council. He is even willing to accept to ban slavery. I am jumping in the shower. Can you go and see if the kids are up? If not... well you know the procedure by now Counselor Vakarian."_

"_Do we have to go in today? Is your birthday! I just want to lay in bed with you all day, making love to you, until you are not able to walk. Fuck the guests for the party tonight!And you know I hate Balak. Sadistic bastard!"_

"_Wait, wait! WHAT PARTY? Garrus you know I hate surprise birthday parties."_

Shit! One thing that Liara and Jack told me to keep secret from her and I couldn't keep my mouth shut!

"_Ummmm, well you see... ummm... it was... the kids idea, so please don't say anything, and you know act surprised. Hehe"_

Good recovery! Yeah she believed that, I think...

"_Right, so... I will... ummm... go and see if the kids are up. By the way! Did you know that Mordin has a Salarian girlfriend? Oh and ummm Ash likes this drell from her Drone construction class."_

Why she is looking at me so sad? Did I say something wrong?

"_Hayat, was the matter?"_

"_My own children don't confine in me. They never did! You were always the cool dad and I am the bad mum that stops them from doing cool things or make them do uncool things. Like when I wanted Rila last week to make a decision, if she is going to Palaven for her training or Earth, and all hell broke loose. I mean it was a sensible request don't you think?"_

Is that all! Thank the Spirits! How can I explain to her that half the time our kids are terrified of her? The nightmares with the screams! Or that they fill that they will never reach her greatness. They are the children of the greatest hero that ever existed in the galaxy, and hopefully we will never need one like her. The price is just too much for one soul to bear.

"_Hayat love, you started shouting at her and you gave her an ultimatum. And you told her that you will make a decision for her. How would you have reacted? You are not in the army anymore. You can't order our kids to do things at your pace. Shit Hayat, even I can't keep up with your pace sometimes."_

Oh please don't give me that look. Hurt, anger, oh shit, I am sleeping on the sofa tonight.

"_Love, you know what I mean. Please! Your kids love you more than anything in this world, and most importantly they respect you, admire you, and look up to you. Well, Mordin says you are a gold mine. Directors line up to ask him to be part in their movies."_

"_Well he needs to finish school first, and then he can be in any movie he wants, well... not any movie, uhhh I don't want to think about."_

That's better, she is relaxing again. I better go and see what those brats are awake. Oh good they are already up. I can't believe that Ash and Thane are so big. I mean Thane is only seventeen and he is taller than me. His fringe blends perfectly with his black hair, while his body is masculine but slender at the same time. A heart broker already, even though he doesn't know it. So much humility for the best sniper in the Galactic Union Academy, and wisdom beyond his years, I am so proud of him. Ash is already breaking hearts like her mum. Her figure slender but tall, tall as a turian, but shaped to make any asari jealous. Her eyes, penetrating your soul, a gentleness that neither Hayat nor I have, but her mischief nature is defiantly from the Shepard side of the family, I mean I lost count how many time we were called in the Academy for her pranks on her fellow Cadets and instructors equally. Now Rila is on a different league all together. She is proud, aggressive but loyal, a hell of a soldier, a true turian to the bone and a turian beauty at the age of nineteen. She is so much like Hayat, therefore the constant clash. Ha my dad would have loved her if he even cared about us. And then there is Mordin, well, I mean I couldn't expect all my kids to become soldiers, a thing that Hayat is secretly relieved, but WOW the glamor is... well... everyone says he is a really good looking boy for human and asari standards even though he is only fourteen. A bright future awaits him, literally. His outfits are so tactically assembled that would make any asari jealous.

"_Dad, what are you staring at?"_

"_Sorry Ash honey, I was just thinking."_

"_Dad, can you please for the sake of all four of us. KEEP IT DOWN WITH MUM! I mean eough! I mean is disgusting, no child should endure the sound of her parents, doing... well.. eough. "_

"_Haha! Talk to me again when you find someone to love Rila. Also be happy you weren't brought up in a turian house. The turian culture does not shy away from lovemaking. Two turians together is a lot more vocal and aggressive. Trust me."_

"_DAD STOP! Oh Spirits, I can't believe you said that. I feel sick."_

"_Hahaha! Hey Rila is your turian boyfriend vocal as dad?"_

"_Shut up Thane!"_

"_Rila honey, are we going to meet your boyfriend or you're not ready yet?"_

"_MUM! Happy birthday! Ummm I am not quite sure for him yet. I mean he is going to Earth for training and I am going to Palaven so... We will see."_

"_Ok honey when you are ready!"_

"_Happy birthday mum! We love you but we have to go, we will see you tonight at the party... ah! Fuck."_

"_Thane language! Don't worry your dad already blew the surprise anyway! Was it Liaras idea?" _

"_Yeah, and Auntie Jack!" _

"_OK, I will try and act surprised!"_

"_I can give some pointers mama!"_

"_Thank you Mordin darling. I will be very grateful. But I want to know about your Salarian girlfriend."_

"_DAD you told her! Ahhhhh."_

"_A small advice to everyone in this house, that even goes for Dudley as well. Your mother and I don't have any secrets. We share EVERYTHING, so..."_

"_Yeah, we heard how much you shared this morning dad, oh I am truly nauseated. Love you both. Let's move it guys."_

Hahaha. I am with no doubt the luckiest turian in the galaxy. A wife that I can't have enough of, four amazing kids, and a varren that plays fetch for fuck sake!

Shepard:

I must be the luckiest human on this galaxy. A husband that I adore, four children that I am more proud than anything in this world and friends that surround me and love me. Except... the nightmares that haunt my sleeping hours, which are not more than three or four hours every night. They have become so vivid lately. They feel more like visions or like someone placing them in my mind. And when I wake up... I don't remember a fucking thing. So how can I explain it to Garrus or anyone really? They will blame it to tiredness or that my mind is playing tricks on me. Waking up in the middle of the night, screaming my lungs off, tears running down my cheeks, jumping out of bed and crawl in to a ball to hide from an invisible enemy. How do you explain that to anybody? With the Reapers it was different, they were real, but now I... I... just don't know what I am trying to fight. Couple of days I found my N7 hoodie. Ha it still fitted. It gives me so much comfort for a strange reason. Garrus knows something is wrong. I used to wear that hoodie on the _Normandy_ when I haven't slept, and I used to pull the hood over my head to cover the dark circles under my eyes. I don't regret my decision to stay with him, nor for our children, but sometimes I think, if he would have been happier if he had found someone else, someone that is not so broken and beyond repair. Is been nineteen years since the Reapers got defeated and they still haunt me. I mean I even had Harbinger tattooed on my arm as a reminder of all the fallen. Pretty stupid but it gives me peace. Uhhh I don't want a party tonight. I mean I love to see all our friends but... I am just so tired.

"_Hayat the shuttle is here, Balak will be waiting."_

"_Coming!"_

Ten hours later:

Shepard:

This is beyond weird. I must imagining things.

"_Garrus love, have you noticed something weird? I mean look around you! _ _Our neighbourhood is unmorally populated by Keepers. I mean you don't usually see more than five or six but look around you is a few dozen and it gets more crowded the closer we get to home. I will contact Commander Bailey and see if there is something... what the fuck! Rila, why do we have six Keepers in our home?"_

"_Mum, I..."_

"_Ambassador- Admiral Shepard, do not be alarmed, we just need to speak to you on an urgent matter."_

"_You can TALK!"_

* * *

_Authors Notes: So this Chapter was getting to long so I thought to split it in half. Umm I also tried to keep it an M cause apparently MA is not acceptable in this website. Please review! Be judgmental but nice. Next chapter coming in the next few hours _


	13. Chapter 13: The Keepers Part II

Shepard:

I can't believe this is happening! The Keepers need my help! And they can talk!

"_Yes Ambassador- Admiral Shepard, we are the Keepers of the Citadel. We can speak every language that ever passed through the Citadel. But can we discuss more pressing matters if you please."_

"_Yes of course, but you must understand we have hundreds of questions! I mean what do I even call you?"_

"_You may call me Meztli. These are my five children. I gave birth to them under the influence of the Reapers. Even the most intimate and cherished moments of our lives were controlled by the Reapers, like cattle, used as they saw fit. You see Ambassador- Admiral Shepard, we live as long as the asari, even longer, which means our suffering was and is centuries long. Although controlled, we felt right from wrong, we felt the pain that our atrocities brought through the centuries, Ambassador- Admiral Shepard, can you understand the feeling of being you, but have no control of your actions, and every time someone comes near to you to study you, you have to kill yourself? See your own children self-destruct themselves."_

"_I am beyond sorry Meztli, I wish we acted quicker, I wish...?"_

No. Nothing I ever say will be sufficient enough to ease her pain or bring her dead children back. This is not really happening to me! All I wanted was to live in peace. I should have stayed on Earth, chasing and shooting reporters off our island, grow fat and old in peace. Instead, I accepted to move and raise my family to the place that brought me more problems that I care to count, while the reporters chase me, and the greatest news they have to report about me is what I wore at the Council party or how my sex life with the turian Counselor is after nineteen years of marriage. The Reapers haunt me even from their graves.

"_No Ambassador- Admiral Shepard, it is not your fault. It was never your fault. You know, when Sovereign fell, some fell a release and they tried to warn your council, but the release was only momentarily... and they self- distracted themselves; my son and mate were two of them. You also must understand that when the Reapers came for us we were more machines than organics, so the changes were not as drastic as your species or any other species on the Citadel. When they came for us, we were ten times more advanced than they expected. Before the Reapers came, our civilization was a hundred times more advanced than the Protheans."_

"_That is a lie Keeper! We were the most advanced civilization that ever existed. Our empire stretched across the stars. We..."_

"_Javik love, calm yourself"_

"_No Liara, this bug, is trying to tell us that... WHAT exactly? That they were more advanced than us?"_

"_General Javik, I do not try to disrespect your people, even though they try to eliminate us when they first encounter us on the Citadel, but you must understand, that the only reason the Reapers did not alter us much is because of what we did to our selves. It was our distraction and our salvation in one. We survived annihilation because of what we became. We were like them in one aspect and we brought it on ourselves, nobody forced us to be more machines than Atlians."_

"_Wait; is that what your people were? Atlians? What planet were you from?" _

"_Yes, that's what we ARE Ambassador- Admiral Shepard. Our species is eons old, as you figured out; our planet was destroyed by the Reapers, in a time long forgotten. However the Citadel already existed. Our planet now is called Etamis. We were partially altered in this form and our minds completely controlled. However since the Reaper defeat we were freed from their grasp. It took us some time to completely recover. And our race hasn't spoken for millions of years. Our ancestors DID leave information for us to find if we ever got freed. Our home planet is there waiting for us."_

"_Shepard, you helped us retake our home, you have to help them. You just have to!"_

"_Tali, that was long time ago! I didn't have four children; I didn't have a seat in the Council and I was twenty years younger! I need to speak with my family. Garrus, kids, in the office please."_

I... just don't know what to do. Is there anything I can do for them? The planet is uninhabited. I mean, I can convince the rest of the Council to give them permission to colonize, well, get back home really, but can they even live there? We are talking about millions of years of evolution and climate changes. Uhhh, what a new headache!

"_Hayat love, you don't own anybody anything anymore, we can pass this to the Immigration Department and they will sort it out. Done! No more our problem."_

"_DAD, you don't mean that!These creatures need us, when you met mama you both went out of your way to save everyone you could, even the most insignificant persons."_

"_Ash, is not that simple...I"_

"_IT IS THAT SIMPLE PAPA! You brought us up to help everyone that needs help, if we don't then everything about the great Commander Shepard is a lie!"_

"_Dad, she does have a point!"_

People always do that when they have strong feelings. Talking about you like you are not there, telling you what you should do and fuck the consequences. I am too old for this shit. The great Commander Shepard can fuck herself. I did my duty; I died doing it once, and almost died a second time. I am tired people. But deep down I know, I need to help them.

"_Kids, go out please."_

"_But, Mama I..."_

"_RILA, for just once in your life don't argue with me... please"_

"_Yes Mama."_

"_Garrus love; I don't know what to do."_

"_Love, Hayat, no... YOU ARE the great Commander Shepard, the savior of the Citadel, the woman that brought the Collectors down and crushed the Reapers. The woman that told the Council to fuck itself so many times I lost count and just to piss them off, she joined them so she can tell them to fuck themselves every single day. The woman that I fell in love so deeply, that no other woman could feel the void after she died and you know I tried. The woman that I married and had the first and ONLY turian- human children that she raised them to be EXACTLY like her. So Commander Shepard, what are YOUR orders?"_

Great speech love, hell you learned from the best. The great fucking Commander Shepard.

"_Call Meztli in here please love."_

"_Ambassador- Admiral Shepard"_

"_Meztli, I have a question for you."_

"_Anything for our savior."_

"_Firstly I am not your savior. I was a soldier doing my job, I went the extra mile and I am still paying for it and I always will. My question to you is, when did you got a full awareness and you decided to come and talk to me?"_

"_That will be three weeks Ambassador- Admiral Shepard."_

"_Uhhh, fuck, fuck, fuck."_

"_The nightmares! That's when they became more intense isn't love? What are you doing to her you fucking bugs? Where is my gun? I will shoot you on the spot you she- bug."_

"_Garrus, stop! Let's sort out this mess without shooting everyone in the process if you please."_

Shoot first ask questions later. Such a hot headed my love.

_Meztli, you see, I have this condition..."_

"_Shepard, no... "_

"_It's OK Garrus love. They might actually help, is OK for the great Commander Shepard to ask for help now and again. So Meztli, I suffer from severe nightmares, to the point that I don't sleep. Now, because of what I did and was done to me I am haunted by many things. The problem that I have at the moment is nightmares that I don't remember. I am fighting an enemy that... I don't know what it is and...uhhh, well, they started about three weeks ago."_

"_I think I understand Ambassador- Admiral Shepard, and I must apologize for your troubles, because, well, we are the ones that creating these nightmares, well they are actually visions. You see, among our people we don't need to speak, we can read each others mind. That is how we communicate. Now your mind is in a complete different frequency than any other creature in the Citadel, so you are the only one that can read our thoughts."_

"_That is all well and good Meztli, but it doesn't explain why I am terrified every time I have these... visions."_

"_The last three weeks we were exchanging the memories of us and our ancestors. Every little thing we did, every atrocity, every single death in our family, and most importantly OUR war with the Reapers that lasted only two years. We were peaceful people Ambassador- Admiral Shepard. The reason you don't remember anything is because your conscious mind cannot process what your unconscious mind can. So when you woke up you couldn't understand your visions, but the fear and the pain was more physical, so you still felt that."_

This is beyond insane! When will it stop! People say I was made for great things, but what happens when that person doesn't want to be that great persona. What happens when that person wants to be left alone? People called me lucky to be who I am, but... I don't feel lucky, I didn't want to be the first Spectre, and I didn't want to be the one to uncover Saren's treachery that let me literally to my death.

"_Meztli, can you even inhabit your planet again? Is been millions of years! Also if I help you... Will my visions stop?"_

"_We will never know until we try. The visions that were created by us, yes, your nightmares will never leave you. They are part of you. They made you the person you are. I implore you Ambassador- Admiral Shepard. Help us!"_

"_OK. I will speak to the Council tomorrow. And we go from there."_

"_Thank you Ambassador- Admiral Shepard. You are indeed an extraordinary woman. Thank you!" _

Four hours later:

Garrus

She will always belong to the whole galaxy. Always someone wants a piece of her. But... it was always the case. I knew that the day I laid eyes on her. She will never belong to me or to herself. This family is doomed with the Commander Shepard curse. She is being locked in the armory for the last three hours. All our friends left. The cake is still sitting on the counter with the candles unlit, the chocolate licking from the sides. The kids locked themselves in their rooms, and me staring at my sniper rifle, a gift from my father when I joined the C- Sec. I haven't used my visor since we moved here. Twelve whole years! Oh Hayat love, what are you thinking right now? It's your birthday today. You should spend it with us not with your Black Widow sniper rifle. We haven't used them to shoot a single soul for over eighteen years now; did you keep them clean for a night like this? Fuck! I need a drink!

Shepard:

At least my armor still fits. A bit tight but it could be loosen up around the sides. It was a good practice to keep the guns in order. Clean and ready. This is a fucked up situation. God knows what we will find down there. Probably the kids would want to come with us, a family adventure, with guns. Hahaha!This nightmare will never really end is it? I mean, if is not the Reapers is the Collectors and then is the batarians, the Blue Suns, the Eclipse, the Blood Pack. Aria was never able to control them completely. The list is endless and they all have something in common. They all want me dead. They will do anything to achieve it, including coming after my family. There is only one thing left to do after this mission. Our last mission together my love. I am sorry, but it's the only way. I love you.

* * *

_Author's Notes: So the Keepers want to go home. The names are Aztec. I don't know why but I thought it was appropriately. I also think that after twenty years Shepard would have enough of the Commander Shepard greatness._

_Please R&R. Be judgmental but nice._


End file.
